¿ES EL DESTINO?
by CeShIrE
Summary: Sheree lee el diario de Candy, ¿será el orgullo más grande que el amor?
1. Prólogo

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Prólogo**

 **E** l reloj en su interminable recorrido marco una nueva hora. Sheree sabía que medio mundo estaba creando en esa hora una ilusión bajo el disfraz del sueño. El bostezo que sus labios instilaron no lo tomo como una advertencia de sueño, por el contrario, rechazó ese reto fisiológico como una rebelión.

Sheree, cariño – escuchó una voz desde su recamara - ¿no vas a dormir hoy tampoco? – era su novio que la llamaba semi despierto y con su pecho totalmente descubierto.

Quiero desempacar lo más que pueda, Leandro – contesto sin mucho interés de regresar a la cama.

El joven rubio y de ojos verde azulados miró tiernamente a su novia, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, no por nada era modelo, su larga y ondulada cabellera negra le daba un aspecto casi infantil a su rostro de 21 años, con una nariz respingada y labios delgados, pero bien definidos y para terminar el cuadro, unos ojos azul intenso que contrastaban con su enigmática mirada.

Sheree – se acerco Leandro - sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – la beso apasionadamente y después la miro como queriendo leer sus pensamientos – tú eres primero que yo porque eres lo más importante de mi vida – la pelinegra nunca en su vida le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, esas palabras no tenían ningún significado para ella, solo le bastaba sentirse bien con su compañero y disfrutar la compañía compartiendo interese comunes.

El egoísmo que existe en cada uno de nosotros hace imposible que el amor y los demás sentimientos de la naturaleza humana sean una realidad. Pensar que dos personas están convencidas de que una persona esta antes que nosotros no es verdad, cada quien se interesa y piensa en sí mismo – contesto zafándose del abrazo y se dirigió a una nueva caja para desempacar. Leandro no debatió la respuesta y con una aire de fastidio volvió ala recamara. Sheree lo miró de reojo, pero no lo detuvo. Al contrario su mirada se desvió a un mueble que habían llevado en la tarde, Leandro se lo había regalado para celebrar su primera portada en la revista Vogue, por su puesto que antes había sido contratada por Dolce & Gabbana, Macy's, Elle y en THE FACE. Era un antiguo escritorio traído de una villa en Escocia, tenía grabada la insignia de la familia a la que perteneció y según la investigación de la pelinegra había sido una con gran abolengo. Rompió el plástico protector que tenía el mueble y lo miro maravillada, solo en ese siglo hacían mobiliarios tan sofisticados y preciosos.

Lo miro por todos los ángulos y al probar los cajones descubrió un diario, parecía que tenía muchos años ahí guardado, lo hojeo sin mayor importancia y al ver el nombre de la dueña distinguió "Candice White Andley"

Seguramente era la dueña de la casa – se dijo Sheree y por un momento se sintió extrañamente atraída por el objeto que sostenían sus manos, era una especie de libro con pastas gruesas y las iniciales CWA grabadas con plata, las hojas tenían un grueso que no sabía que existiera.

 **C** ontinuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Entre los archivos que recupere, me encontré con este pequeño fic que esta terminado, decidí publicarlo antes de continuar con Algún día, es hoy.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un pedazo de vida

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 1: Un pedazo de vida**

" _No sé exactamente cuando, cómo y dónde nací, pero fui encontrada frente al Hogar de Pony una noche de invierno del año 1998 junto con otra niña que se convirtió en mi hermana, Annie."_

Sheree inició la lectura con curiosidad mientras la noche seguía devorando las horas.

" _En el Hogar de Pony me criaron la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ellas... mis dos madres, nunca me sentí sola, porque a mi lado estaban mis hermanos Tom y Annie, desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, la relación con Tom siempre fue de rivalidad hasta que él fue adoptado por el señor Steve Stevenson, fue en ese momento que Annie y yo revelamos un secreto que guardábamos en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones: Deseábamos un papá y una mamá._

 _Años más tarde conocimos al señor Britter, él y su esposa buscaban una niña porque habían perdido a su hija, la elegida fui yo, pero los rechace, cierto era que quería unos padres, pero no si eso significaba dejar a mi hermana, no así ella que acepto la propuesta y meses después solo me mando una nota para decirme adiós."_

No me extraña – dijo Sheree saliendo al balcón – cada quien piensa en su propio bienestar por mucho que quieras a alguien – miro a la ciudad y rápidamente movió su cabeza como queriendo espantar sus pensamientos.

" _Cuando recibí aquella nota deseé que fuera una broma, deseé ser yo quien estuviera despidiéndose, o tal vez, yo hubiese regresado al Hogar por no obedecer a mi madre al no renegar de mi origen. Sin embargo, la vida ya me tenía un camino... uno que a veces sueño es distinto. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía la colina de Pony y lloré, lloré aferrada a la carta de Annie, de pronto una melodía atrapo mi atención y las lágrimas se detuvieron, junto a mí se encontraba un joven muy apuesto, recuerdo que en ese momento pensé "Así deben ser los príncipes" y decidí nombrarlo el Príncipe de la Colina, después de todo sólo tenía 10 años en aquel momento, mi príncipe vestía un kilt y sus gestos eran suaves, su voz sonó tan tierna cuando me dijo "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese encuentro cambiaría toda mi vida nunca le hubiera creído"_

Sheree no comprendió a qué se refería y siguió leyendo atentamente, descubrió que la chica Candice encontró el emblema del príncipe y que poe su afán de volverlo a ver acepto ser adoptada por la familia Legan.

Mientras el relato iba avanzando, Sheree no podía creer que dos niños fueran tan ruines, cada humillación, cada momento amargo que le hicieron pasar, pero admiro la forma en que ella siguió, también leyó el relato que mencionaba el encuentro con un joven llamado Albert, un vagabundo amante de los animales, según entendió, un jovencito vanidoso, Archie y al hermano de éste, Stear, y cuando llego a Anthony la pelinegra creyó que Candice al fin se había encontrado con su príncipe, pero estaba muy equivocada...

 _" Cuando lo vi me sorprendí muchísimo, estaba en el Portal de las Rosas en la mansión de Lakewood, yo lloraba por otra maldad de Elisa y Neil y él me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras de hacía dos años y también, de la misma forma desapareció._

 _Supe su nombre al ser invitada a la mansión de las rosas, pero también descubrí que Anthony era el favorito de Elisa y él negó conocer la colina de Pony, aún así me sentí muy atraída por Anthony, me sentía en las nubes cada que lo veía y estaba cerca de él, era tan atento, guapo y generoso porque a pesar de saber que yo era la criada de los Legan siempre me trato como a su igual. Stear y Archie también se portaron amables conmigo llenándome de atenciones, pero solo tenía ojos para él: Mi príncipe. Soporte los malos tratos por él, por verlo un día más y quizá, pensaba, él se fijaría en mí... compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, y siempre me llenaba de ilusiones pensando que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos._

 _Pero Elisa se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y junto a su hermano me culparon de ladrona, por supuesto, que su madre y la Tía abuela, cabeza de la familia Andley, les creyeron, enviándome de inmediato a México."_

La aguja del reloj del tiempo seguía recorriendo su camino circular, dejando en cada trazo una secuencia de grandiosidad, pero Sheree apenas y sentía su caminar.

La pelinegra leyó sobre el fallido viaje a México, la nueva adopción de Candice, el rechazo de la Tía abuela Elroy, pero todo lo compensaban los momentos vividos con Anthony.

 _"Sin embargo, una vez más conocería el sabor amargo de las despedidas al presenciar la muerte de Anthony._

 _Los días posteriores a la muerte de Anthony fueron los más difíciles de mi vida, hasta ese momento, que pensé que no lo resistiría. Estaba triste la mayor parte del tiempo, lloraba en silencio cuando estaba acompañaba por Stear y Archie para no entristecerlos más. Regresé al Hogar de Pony cargando la culpa por la muerte de Anthony y fue Albert quien me hizo ver que con solo llorar desperdiciaba mi vida y mancillaba el recuerdo de aquel quien fuese mi primer amor."_

¿Qué haces, Sheree? – interrumpió Leandro la lectura.

Leo – dijo mirándolo sonriente, él tallaba sus ojos medio dormido todavía.

¿Dormiste? – preguntó al verla con la misma minifalda negra y suéter rojo, ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada, Leandro se acerco y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza – Te reprenderán si tienes ojeras – advirtió y ella se estiro lo más que puedo.

Cárgame - ordenó estirando sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña. El rubio sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos, ella era una niña muy mimada, quizá sus padres la consintieron mucho o quien quiera que la haya criado porque la pelinegra nunca le contaba nada de lo que fuera sus vida antes del modelaje.

¡Te amo! – Leandro tomo sus labios con ternura y ella correspondió de la misma forma, la llevo a la cama y la arropo, dormiría al menos dos horas.

Leandro fue a la cocina y notó que Sheree había desempacado y ordenado todo lo de esa habitación, además había comprado algo para la despensa, decidió hacer algo para comer porque sabía que ella se levantaría con hambre.

Un par de horas después, se oía la llave de la regadera, era Sheree quien después de un buen descanso, refrescaba su cuerpo con un baño tibio.

¿Comerás? – preguntó Leandro.

¡Por supuesto! – exclamó tocando su estomago.

¿Y esa ropa? – el rubio miro de arriba a abajo a la pelinegra, ella vestía un pantalón holgado de color negro, una playera de verde con mangas en color crema y unos tenis negros.

Estoy de vacaciones, puedo vestirme como la gente normal – dijo mostrándole la lengua y sentándose subiendo un pie en la silla, Leandro no podía creer que la jovencita que tenía enfrente luciera vestidos de diseñador y fuera a los mejores restaurantes, definitivamente, Sheree era sencilla.

¿Cuándo empiezan las grabaciones? – inicio la platica Sheree.

Pasado mañana, ¿iras a verme? – Leandro era un actor con mucho ángel, a sus 23 años ya había estado nominado a un Oscar y ganado un globo de oro.

Después de la portada de Sheree, Leandro le pidió que lo acompañara a Londres para filmar algunas escenas de la nueva película en la que actuaría, la pelinegra hablo con su representante y, por primera vez en dos años, se tomo unas vacaciones para estar con su novio. Hacía dos noches que habían llegado a Londres y se instalaron en un departamento propiedad de Leandro.

¿Quieres pasear por la cuidad? – preguntó el joven.

Sí, me encantaría conocerla – contesto emocionada y levantando su servicio para llevarlo al fregadero.

¿Cómo? Has viajado a Londres al menos dos veces – preguntó extrañado siguiéndola.

Sí, pero la primera vez solo vine a la semana de la moda y había mucha gente en la ciudad, y la segunda vez no tenía con quien disfrutarla – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Leandro lo escuchó y extrañamente se sintió feliz.

Los jóvenes regresaron muy noche a su departamento y después de unas horas de sueño, Sheree se levantó, no estaría tranquila hasta no terminar el diario de Candice.

El relato la llevó hasta la decisión del tío abuelo William de enviarla a Inglaterra para estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo, describió el motivo que la impulso a irse, a la gaviota herida y amable capitán, todo con detalle, especialmente la noche de año nuevo.

" _Yo tenía 14 cuando lo conocí... hace tanto tiempo ya... éramos muy jóvenes. Había una fiesta en gran salón del Mauritania. Era la primera vez que brindaba con champaña y eso, obviamente, provoco un ligero mareo en mí. Mi acompañante, la mano derecha de mi padre adoptivo, George Jonson, me recomendó salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Quizá fue la bebida, porque en ese momento confundí a un joven que estaba entre la bruma con Anthony, pero al acercarme se visualizo un largo cabello que se mecía al compás del viento gélido y una capa que o protegía, él miraba hacia el horizonte de pronto, se volvió a mí y desde ese momento mi vida tomo un giro diferente y para siempre._

 _Pero ese no fue nuestro único encuentro, él era alumno del Colegio San Pablo, y siempre coincidíamos, con el tiempo he llegado a pensar que me seguía o espiaba. Terry... ese era su nombre, a veces era tierno y generoso, pero otras tantas me embromaba, la ironía era su arma favorita._

 _Terry me hacía sentir en la gloria y al mismo tiempo en el infierno, y por esa razón yo no podía siquiera definir qué sentía por él._

 _Alguna vez escuché esta frase: "Nunca valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos" fue así como me di cuenta que lo amaba, pero era demasiado tarde, él había partido a América y yo lo despedía desde el muelle con ojos llorosos._

 _Regresé a América y después solo vinieron encuentros casuales y muy breves, nuestro noviazgo comenzó a través de largas cartas donde no teníamos miedo de expresarnos libremente._

 _Me titule como enfermera y él trabajaba como actor, uno muy talentoso. Su primer protagónico lo hizo con "Romeo y Julieta" un amor que termina en tragedia... al igual que terminó el nuestro. Cuando recibí el boleto de ida solamente, me ilusione, soñaba día y noche en una vida a su lado, como su esposa..._

 _Pero la moneda ya estaba en el aire y la suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado..._

 _Llegué emocionada y me sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque todo el tiempo sentía a Terry preocupado por algo, fue hasta el segundo acto cuando conocí la verdad. El accidente y la deuda, dos palabras que no me gusta entrelazar, sin embargo, en ese momento me hicieron tomar una decisión, la más importante de mi vida. Jamás podríamos ser felices si permanecíamos juntos, la culpa nos hubiese corrompido y con mi corazón en pedacitos, tomé mi maleta y regresé a Chicago._

Deuda de honor - se dijo Sheree – supongo que en esos tiempo eran importantes porque ahora, cada quien lucha y defiende lo que quiere con uñas y dientes... cada quien sigue a su propio corazón... – una sombra apareció en los azules ojos y de nuevo un mal recuerdo surco su mente, pero lo espanto de inmediato y regreso a la lectura.

En su diario Candy describió el accidente y los detalles de su separación, de cómo Terry empeño su palabra obligado por el chantaje emocional que la madre de Susana y la misma Susana ejercían en él.

¡Qué! – exclamó la pelinegra y Leandro se asomó, tenía su cepillo de dientes en la mano y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella solo sonrió saludándolo con su mano y el joven regreso al baño – Un favor nunca se cobra y mucho menos a ese precio, qué clase de persona era esa tal Susana. ¿Cómo pudo ponerle precio a su "acto heroico"? Condenarlos a los tres... – una nueva sombra cubrió sus ojos – Candice... yo sí tuve el valor de luchar por lo que amo – y de reojo miro la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño.

Sin embargo, Sheree tenía razón, la definición errónea de deber y honor que ellos tenía los obligo a ser infelices, Candy renunció a Terry porque no podía basar su felicidad en la infelicidad de Susana, no así ella, quien con su egoísmo nunca pudo ser feliz, arrastrando a Terry y a Candy.

 _"Los días pasaron y trataba de convencerme a mí misma que había tomado la mejor decisión, que Susana era una gran mujer y que a su lado, Terry sería feliz. Pero mi razón y mi corazón estuvieron en una lucha interna por muchos años, porque sabía que lo amaba más que a nadie y que jamás podría olvidarlo"_

Lo que continuaba era cómo descubrió la identidad de su padre adoptivo, ese que desde siempre se volvió su mejor amigo... su hermano.

El bello rostro de Sheree se pintó de confusión al notar que había una separación y que ahora aparecían las letras: T. G. G, también cambió el tipo de letra, comenzó a leer.

 **C** ontinuará...

 **Ceshire…**


	3. Capítulo 2: Falsa tranquilidad

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 2: Falsa tranquilidad**

 _"¿Cuántas despedidas es capaz de soportar el corazón humano? Creo que yo rompo con lo establecido, desde siempre he presenciado como pasan y se van personas de mi vida, mi madre, mi padre, mis amigos, siempre fui una persona solitaria._

 _Sin embargo, un ángel divino y pecoso vino a cambiar todo con una sola mirada, aún puedo ver aquel instante con solo cerrar los ojos: Parada entre la bruma del océano, bellamente vestida y con un mohín divertido al escucharme llamarla "pecosa". Era la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, en un principio la creí una ilusión, pero no, ella era lo más real que he encontrado en mi vida, no encontramos nuevamente en el San Pablo, tenía que llamar sus atención y lo hice de la única forma que conocía, portándome como insolente, poniendo una barrera indestructible que con su sola mirada esmeralda destruía en segundos._

 _Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, se convirtió en mi vida, pensaba en ella día y noche y anhelada los momentos a su lado... momentos que no cambiaría por nada. Me separé de ella para salvarla de las habladurías, pero con la firme intención de volver y hacerla mi esposa, era muy joven para condenarla a una vida de miserias y carencias, fui un tonto al subestimarla, y ese fue un error que pagué muy caro, y ahora lo sé porque ella también forjo su propio camino desde abajo. Vinieron algunos encuentros fugaces, pero muy significativos, en el primero hincamos nuestra relación a través de largas cartas, la invité a la puesta en escena de "Romeo y Julieta", pero el destino no estaba de mi lado y tuve que despedirme de ella, no le dije nada porque quería que se quedará a verme, pensé que con su presencia la respuesta me llegaría de inmediato, pero no fue el caso y las circunstancias nos arrastraron a la separación, ella tomó la decisión por ambos y yo me hundí en una profunda tristeza._

 _Desde el día en que nos dijimos adiós para mí se acabo la vida, traté de convencerme a mí mismo que pronto amaría a Susana, que me casaría con ella y la cuidaría, pero de pronto las exigencias de mi prometida se hicieron cada vez más grandes, no sólo me quería a mí, quería mi amor y eso... eso era algo que nunca pude darle. Así que lentamente, me fui consumiendo en los vicios del alcohol y el cigarro"_

No somos tan diferentes Terry – dijo Sheree y Leandro la sorprendió.

¿De qué hablas?... ¿O con quién? – preguntó divertido.

Cuando tenía 17 años comencé a fumar y a beber de forma incontrolable – dijo simplemente mientras emitía un suspiro y se metía al baño. Leandro la observo no podía imaginársela envuelta en esos vicios, en el año que tenía de relación, jamás la vio tomar una sola copa, ni siquiera para brindar y no soportaba el olor del cigarro, ¿quién era realmente Sheree Frederich? Leandro tomó el diario y leyó la página que estaba abierta.

 _"Mi vida cayó en un abismo sin fondo hacía la perdición, huí de todo, del teatro, de mi madre y, por supuesto, de Susana. No quería recordar y la única manera era tomar y tomar hasta que caía desmayado, anhelé la muerte y creo que sino hubiera sido por un encuentro con mi amigo Albert, mi deseo se hubiese hecho realidad. Él me abrió los ojos, incluso me enseño que ella había seguido adelante y que yo debía hacer lo mismo, enfrentándome al futuro._

 _Decidí seguir su ejemplo, abandoné los vicios y las calles, con muchos esfuerzos recupere mi nombre en Broadway y en poco tiempo me casé con Susana, en un matrimonio feliz para los demás, pero dentro, cuando no había cámaras, era frialdad total, camas separadas y reproches sin sentido. Ningún esfuerzo valía para ella, y así, en ese momento me di cuenta que la culpa que seguramente hubiera sentido si me quedaba con Candy era mil veces menor que el infierno de vivir con ese demonio que pedía lo que no podía darle porque era algo que ya no me pertenecía: Mi corazón. Aunque no todo era tan malo, algunas veces ella me apoyaba cuando necesitaba ensayar, platicábamos de algunas cosas sin tocar temas peligrosos, sin embargo, no duró, ella era una mujer hermosa y con necesidades que yo no podía satisfacer, un día como cualquier otro vi un abrigo que no era mío y con calma subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi esposa... lo que vi, cambio mi vida... una vez más. ¿Qué pecado cometí para que la vida se ensañé así conmigo?"_

Sheree regreso y le arrebato el diario, lo beso apasionadamente y él la tomo en brazos para dirigirse a la recamara, algunas horas después, cuando Leandro dormía placidamente regreso al balcón y continuó su lectura.

" _No hice nada, en silencio cerré la habitación escuchando los gritos de ella._

 _¡Terry, no es lo que parece! – pero no me detuve._

 _Y como en toda mi vida, cuando tenía problemas trataba de despejarme con una larga caminata por la cuidad, era tarde y la frescura de las horas anunciaban la culminación del día... y de mi vida a lado de Susana._

 _A cada paso que daba me reprochaba no haber corrido bajo la nieve, sin mirar atrás, pero el tiempo no regresa y debemos vivir con nuestras decisiones, por muy equivocadas que estas sean._

 _Dejé la casa y todos mis pertenencias, de cualquier forma lo único que valía para mí eran los recuerdos de ella y esos, estaban resguardados en mi apartamento. Con la firme intención de hacer las pases con mi padre regresé a Londres después de tantos años._

 _En un acto desesperado le escribí una carta rogando por su amistad, pero la misiva me fue devuelta con una nota de mi amigo, quien resulto ser su padre adoptivo._

" _Ella esta en Londres" eso decía y sin necesitar más busque en todos lo hoteles, como ella lo hiciera una vez._

Una nueva separación y de nuevo, la letra de Candy hizo su aparición en el diario.

" _Habían pasado solo un par de días de mi estancia en Londres cuando, el gerente de hotel, me dijo que un caballero me esperaba en la sala de la recepción, que era el hijo de un duque. Comprendí que debía cerrar esa parte de mi vida._

 _Durante horas hablamos de nuestras vidas, omitiendo aquella noche y esos pequeños detalles que nos lastimarían, me pidió mi amistad, me platico sobre su inminente divorcio y en ese momento supe que nunca podríamos ser amigos, no cuando entre nosotros aún latía el amor. Y de pronto lo miré con profunda tristeza._

 _¿Qué pasa, pecas? – preguntó preocupado y rozando mi mejilla._

 _Me voy a casar..."_

Ahora era el turno de Terry, era extraño ese diario, qué pasaba, se preguntaba una y otra vez Sheree

" _Durante horas hablamos hasta que ella me dijo lo que le preocupaba._

 _Me voy a casar... – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendí en ese momento que ella deseaba una familia, una que yo no le podía dar, el tiempo no se detiene y yo tontamente pensé que ella me esperaría para siempre, pero Candy tomo la decisión que creyó correcta y de tajo terminó con la esperanza de un futuro juntos._

 _La amargura, una constante en mi vida, estuvo a punto de hundirme nuevamente, me despedí de ella deseándole lo mejor y dándole un suave beso en los labios que esta vez no rechazó._

 _Una leve llovizna comenzó y sin importarme nada camine despacio, ya no podía haber variantes en mi vida, lo creado, creado está y desaparecerlo el pasado en como predecir el futuro, eso es imposible. Ni siquiera las pisadas que oí a mis espaldas me sacaron de mi trance, solo recuerdo que de reojo me percate que había tres hombres que me seguían con malas intenciones. La persecución no duro mucho y después de un par de cuadras sentí como un aguijón en mi costilla derecha y un fuerte golpe en la nuca que me dejo inconsciente por algunos días..."_

Candy, de nuevo.

" _Me deprimí mucho después de esa visita y sin querer preocupar a mi familia, corrí a los brazos de mi prometido, Oren Durovck_.

 _Algunos meses después de la confesión de Albert, ambos emprendimos un viaje por África, en una clínica conocí a Oren, durante una epidemia él se arriesgo a cuidar de los enfermos y yo, siendo fiel a mí, lo asistí. Albert regresó algunas semanas después y Oren demostró ser una buen amigo, con el tiempo y el trato le tome mucho cariño a Oren, no sé en qué momento comencé a verlo con otros ojos, él se sentía atraído por mí y un día, de la nada, me pidió que nos casáramos. A pesar de el cariño, tenía miedo y le pedí un poco de tiempo, al hablarlo con Albert me di cuenta que Terry solo era un fantasma en mi vida, un fantasma que ya tenía su vida hecha a lado de Susana, y que debía dejar el pasado atrás para comenzar una nueva vida. Cuando me comprometí con Oren, la noticia de la separación de Terry y Susana me llego como balde de agua fría, con la firme intención de formar una familia, me dije a mí misma que no lo buscaría, Oren y yo regresamos a Chicago y la tía abuela aceptó de inmediato a Oren, organizándonos una gran recepción para el compromiso, así que junto a Annie, Patty y la tía Elroy partimos a Londres para comprar el vestido._

 _Terry llegó en el momento más significativo de mi vida, junto a Oren tendría una nueva vida, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón roto le dije que me casaría, él comprendió de inmediato que todo había terminado entre nosotros, y tal vez, esa fue la peor separación de ambos."_

El diario de Candy y Terry estaba cargado de dolor , el dolor de muchas separaciones y de un amor inconcluso.

" _El día de mi boda pensé que Terry llegaría para raptarme, pero no, él no apareció y tampoco Oren, quien huyo con gran parte de mi herencia, caminé con la frente muy en alto hasta la salida, en cada paso se presentaban cada una de las separaciones, una y otra vez, todo el dolor y la amargura y comprendí que mi amor estaba destinado al eterno fracaso._

 _Regresé a la mansión Andley e hice mi maleta con la firme intención de marcharme y dejar todo y a todos atrás, sin derramar una sola lágrima, me despedí de Albert quien me dijo que podía descansar en Escocia, haciéndome cargo del viñedo que habíamos adquirido él y yo hacía un par de años._

 _El viñedo se localizaba en Glasgow en la región de Strathclyde, en el oeste de Escocia y a orillas del río Clyde, partí para continuar mi vida como Lady Andley, porque la adolescente Candice White ya no tenía cabida para mi nueva vida"_

 **C** ontinuará...


	4. Capítulo 3: Desconfianza e incomodidad

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 3: Desconfianza e incomodidad**

NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado.

 **T** erry llevaba ya cuatro semanas de inconciencia, dentro de su ser solo regía la oscuridad, sintió que si abría los ojos la luz lo cegaría, de pronto sintió un aroma familiar, algo que lo impulso a seguirlo, mientras más fuerte se hacía ese aroma su respiración era cada vez más rápida debido a la acelerada carrera de su corazón, sentía pesado todo su cuerpo, como si no le perteneciese, tenía sed, no recordaba nada, y con un enorme esfuerzo trato de abrir los ojos, él tenía razón, la luz lo cegó por unos segundos, aguanto porque sabía que al cerrarlos de nuevo lo invadiría la oscuridad. No vio nada, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse una joven rubia iba entrando a la habitación, quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. La joven lo miraba perpleja, salió de la habitación y Terry estuvo solo, una vez más, miro alrededor, no reconoció nada, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, todo en su mente era una profunda y espesa neblina, como la que afuera invadía las calles de Londres.

Dos minutos después, un hombre de edad madura y la misma joven entraron en la habitación, lo miraron como si fuera un extraño y él solo pudo mojarse los labios, que para entonces estaban secos. La jovencita se aproximo y le ayudo a beber agua, él trato de decir algo, pero solo podía emitir murmullos inentendibles.

Gracias a Dios que estas vivo – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, él la miro como tratando de recordarla, pero no sucedía nada.

Bar era una joven de 18 años, después de la muerte de su hermano, decidió pasar una temporada en Londres, regresaba a su hotel cuando encontró a ese misterioso joven tirado a mitad de un callejón y con heridas graves en la cabeza y las costillas, lo llevo a un hospital y al no conocer su nombre, lo "rebautizo" con el nombre de su hermano fallecido., durante un mes, el joven había estado inconsciente, los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas, debido al golpe en la cabeza y si recobraba el sentido tendría un shock mental que lo enloquecería, pero lejos de cualquier diagnostico, los ojos verdiazules solo miraban a la nada y lo mismo se reflejaba en ellos, su semblante era tranquilo.

Terry, intento hablar nuevamente, pero no pudo, era como si hasta las palabras estuvieran tan cansadas como su propio cuerpo.

No hable, joven – le recomendó el doctor, Terry no reconoció sus propias manos, de hecho, nada le resultaba familiar, intento recordar algo que le diera un indicio, pero nada apareció, no lograba recordar. – con el tiempo recobrara las funciones normales de su cuerpo. Ahora debe descansar.

Ya oíste hermano querido, debes descansar para que puedas recuperarte pronto y regresemos a Escocia – oír lo último le causo un sentimiento de añoranza, pero no pudo entender por qué, la joven traía un broche que se reflejaba, Terry pudo verse a sí mismo, pero nada le pareció familiar, se sentía extraño, quién era él, qué era, no podía recordar nada.

Mi... mi... nombre... cuál... es... mi... nombre – logró decir con gran esfuerzo

Rinslet – respondió la rubia, mirándolo con ternura y sintiendo un alivio repentino, el castaño al escuchar el nombre trato de traer algún recuerdo, pero no sucedió nada y la confusión se pintó en su bello rostro.

No se preocupe – trato de tranquilizarlo en doctor – estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente, con el tiempo sus recuerdos volverán lentamente, Terry miro serio al anciano doctor, hizo una mueca de resignación y se dejo inyectar el calmante para volver a dormir.

 **M** ientras tanto Candy miraba su reflejo, después de saber la identidad de Albert se fue a vivir a la mansión de las rosas con él, la tía abuela poco a poco fue aceptándola, a pesar de los berrinches de Elisa y Neil, pronto Elroy Andley estaba orgullosa de lo elegante que se volvió Candy, la rubia estaba feliz, no le costaba nada hacer un esfuerzo, además podía visitar la clínica que Albert había mandado a construir cerca del hogar de Pony, y asistir en algunas cosas. Su cabello ya no lo llevaba en dos coletas, no, la adolescente se había quedado atrás, ahora usaba un peinado con una media coleta, dejando dos mechones caer graciosamente por su frente, usaba ropa moderna y fina, aún así nunca perdió su personalidad. Cuando se fue de la mansión, después de su fallida boda, solo tomo ropa informal, nunca más volvería a ser una muñequita de aparador. Llevaba en el viñedo apenas una semana y ya era conocida por los trabajadores como la "Bruja" por su carácter tan fuerte y prepotente.

Desde que había llegado se dio a la tarea de dar ordenes y cambiar todo aquello que no le parecía, además después de tener un enfrentamiento con el cura del pueblo todos le temían.

Señorita Andley – era Lisa, su ama de llaves – Drake – se refería al capataz de los empleados - tiene listo su caballo – Candy ni siquiera le dio las gracias, salió de la habitación y azoto la puerta.

Ya era hora – dijo con superioridad – llevo toda la mañana esperándole.

Lo siento señorita – trato de disculparse Drake, pero la rubia ya no quiso escucharlo y subió al caballo ágilmente, el joven de unos 25 años, con negra cabellera y ojos azul celeste solo suspiro, él era quien debía soportar más los gritos y reclamos de Lady Andley.

Vamonos – ordeno Candy, ese día era como cualquier otro, lleno de trabajo y reprimendas por parte de la chica, ese día ella usaba ropas similares a los anteriores, su traje de montar en tonos oscuros y su porte imponente.

Era la primera vez que Candy iría a las plantaciones, sin duda Drake era un gran trabajador, de él había aprendido cosas básicas como los cultivos, proceso y comercialización. Cuando llegaron por fin a los viñedos, los empleados se reunieron en una fila, Candy recordó la bienvenida que le daban a los dueños de una mansión los sirvientes, sonrió, pero conforme veía los rostros de miedo de los trabajadores, en su mayoría mujeres por la delicadez con que debían cortarse las uvas, su expresión cambió completamente.

¡Bienvenida! – dijo al unísono la afluencia – es un placer tenerla con nosotros – dijo una jovencita que le recordó Annie.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludo sin mucho interés de entablar una conversación y les ordeno que volvieran a sus respectivos trabajos, mientras los veía de cerca.

Candy pudo observar que sin duda Drake amaba el viñedo, se esforzaba y daba su máximo en cada trabajo que daba, siendo el capataz, tenía muchas responsabilidades, aún así él ayudaba de vez en cuando a la recolección u otras tareas que no le correspondían.

Pero Candy estaba segura de que pronto podría encargarse de todo, por supuesto que no prescindiría de Drake porque estaba consiente de que en algún momento necesitaría de su experiencia, aún así ella le demostraría que no necesitaba vivir a su sombra para encargarse de su viñedo.

Señor Drake - dijo uno de los encargados del riego, Candy puso atención – el convenio con la granja Fressange se ha terminado y desde que la dueña se fue no hemos podido tomar agua del manantial, nadie sabe cuándo estará de vuelta, pero hasta entonces qué haremos – Drake miro al hombre y después a Candy como retándola con la mirada para que ella resolviera el asunto, la rubia entendió.

Seguir tomando agua de ese manantial sin pagar sería un delito, ¿por qué no lo toman del río Clyde? – Drake hizo una cara burlesca y después se giro hacía el empleado.

Usa el agua de reserva mientras investigo qué será de la granja, esa niña no ha regresado y sé que tiene algunas deudas con el banco – su tono era de malicia.

Sí señor, como ordene – el empleado se retiro y Drake miro a Candy con desdén, ella le correspondió.

¿Por qué ha contradicho mi orden?

Lady Andley, el río tiene agua impura, para el riego de los viñedos necesitamos el agua de ese manantial, no podemos emplear otra o de lo contrario el sabor del vino que producimos se vería afectado – dio media vuelta – No porque tiene una semana aquí y aprende rápido crea que puede tomar las riendas – sin más emprendió la retirada, pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a perder.

¿En realidad es eso? – preguntó la rubia – no será que prefiere ahorrar y quedarse la cantidad que nos costaría traer agua del río – los empleados escucharon y miraron con burla a Drake, así era, él no quería gastar y mucho menos acompañarlos en el acarreo de agua.

... – no pudo defenderse, nunca nadie lo había retado de esa manera.

Me lo imaginé – Candy avanzo hacia su caballo – reúna a un equipo y traiga esa agua antes del atardecer o estará despedido.

Usted no puede despedirme – refutó Drake, ella bajo de su caballo y lo miro retadoramente.

Nadie en este viñedo es imprescindible y mucho menos usted, así que no me reté porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz – sin más la rubia volvió a su caballo y se fue dejando a Drake furioso.

¡Ustedes que están viendo! ¡Regresen a su trabajo!

Drake era una persona amable cuando se lo proponía, pero cada favor que él hacía tenía un fin, antes de la llegada de Candy al viñedo, él se sentía como el dueño de todo y así se los hacía saber a los empleados, incluso vivía en la mansión. Drake sabía tratar a las mujeres y conseguir lo que se le apetecía, pero Candy no era una mujer ordinaria, fuera de odiarla, Drake sintió que se estaba enamorando.

Por la noche el equipo de recolección regreso al viñedo con barriles, le transparencia del agua era extraordinaria, Candy miro cada barril con asombro, similar al de un niño pequeño, Drake la miro sonriendo internamente, ella parecía no interesarse en ningún hombre, por lo tanto enamorarla sería sumamente difícil, pero se tranquilizaba porque no había competencia, y si la hubiese Drake se encargaría de eliminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre Lady Andley y él.

Bar y Rinslet – Terry regresaron un mes después del despertar del joven castaño, la joven rubia estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía a qué se enfrentaría cuando llegaran a Escocia, una de sus preocupaciones era las deudas que con el tiempo había adquirido debido a que nadie le ayudaba a sacar adelante el negocio familia, su hermano Rinslet la había abandonado 10 años atrás para seguir un camino diferente como abogado, pero en su último caso el acusado tomo el arma del policía custodio y lleno de ira le disparo en la cabeza a Rinslet, Bar viajo inmediatamente a Londres para los servicios funerarios. También le preocupaba que alguien le dijera al joven que ahora llamaba hermano que en realidad no lo eran, Rinslet también era castaño y tenía facciones similares a las de Terry, pero no tenía esos hermosos ojos azul verdoso, rogaba al cielo que nadie alejara de su lado, una vez más, a su hermano.

Aquí es – dijo Bar cuando llegaron a la casa – te llevaré a tu habitación.

... – Terry no dijo nada, veía a detalle la casa, pero no lograba reconocer nada, debía caminar con un bastón porque sus pies aún eran algo torpes para coordinar.

Aquí es, hermano – Bar se lleno de nostalgia, hacía tanto que ese cuarto estaba cerrado, ella no perdonaba a su hermano, pero con él muerto se sentía devastada, pero pesó que con la llegada de ese joven la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad – cuando murieron nuestros padres comenzaste un diario, este es el último, en él me dejaste una carta de despedida, espero que te ayuden a recordar.

Bar... – era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron – muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi... yo quería... además... pedirte perdón por todo el dolor que te he causado.

Descuida, hermanito, trata de descansar el viaje fue muy largo.

¿Tú qué harás? – ella se levanto de la cama y fue hacía la gran ventana que dejaba entrar los últimos rayos del sol.

Tengo que ver la correspondencia y ponerme al tanto con algunos gastos, mañana iré al viñedo para reestablecer nuestro contrato, no quisiera tener que ver al capataz, pero necesitamos el dinero para los gastos básicos – la rubia lo miro apenada, pero era necesario que supiera su situación actual.

Yo puedo hacerlo, si tú me explicas, soy hombre y es hora de que tome parte de mis responsabilidades con el patrimonio que nos dejaron nuestros padres – algo cálido lleno el corazón de Bar. Terry de verdad quería ayudar a su "hermana", pero no podía impedir que un sentimiento de desconfianza lo invadiera cuando la miraba.

Candy se levanto antes de que saliera el sol, como siempre, ordeno que ensillaran su caballo y salió en una loca carrera, Drake la miraba de lejos. Ella le miro de reojo, ese hombre le provocaba una intranquilidad que no lograba desaparecer mas que cuando se alejaba lo suficiente de su penetrante mirada. Después de un par de horas de recorrer los alrededores decidió visitar la granja que los preveía del agua, aunque el agua del río Clyde les servía de la misma forma, era un trabajo muy duro e innecesario.

Cuando arribó a la granja no se esperaba la imagen que tenía enfrente, por poseer el manantial más próspero de la región, pensó que el lugar estaría en mejores condiciones. Pero no, el granero era muy antiguo, los animales pastaban donde podían y lo que supuso era el terreno para las plantaciones, estaba en pésimas condiciones, un idea cruzo su mente.

Disculpa... – se dirigió a un niño de unos 12 años con la carita llena de lodo y ordeñando a un vaca – dónde puedo encontrar a los dueños de la granja.

En la casa, la llevaré – la cubeta estaba casi llena, ya en la casa, Chase, el niño, le ofreció un vaso de leche fresca, Candy sonrió era la leche más deliciosa que hubiese probado, lastima que no la vendían en el pueblo.

De las escaleras se oían pasos y en unos segundos un oven alto y castaño apareció, Candy le daba la espalda.

¡Buenos días! – con una actitud de superioridad Candy saludo, sin siquiera mira a su interlocutor – iré al grano porque mi tiempo es valioso, quiero comprar su... - la ojiverde no termino su frase, su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, el ambiente se puso pesado, los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron y estuvo a punto de decirle Terry, pero el joven la interrumpió.

Rinslet Fressange – estiro su mano. Candy no sabía qué sentir, qué pensar, era idéntico a Terry, pero él parecía no conocerla, ni siquiera se veía sorprendido, sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían más, sus ojos le pesaron y de pronto la nada fue lo único que vio.

 **C** ontinuará...

 **Ceshire…**


	5. Capítulo 4: Sin alcanzar tu corazón

Capítulo 4: Sin alcanzar tu corazón

Sheree contemplaba a Leandro mientras éste escuchaba las instrucciones del director, era muy dedicado en su trabajo y siempre seguía las indicaciones para mejorar, sus compañeros le admiraba, no solo era bueno en lo que hacía, sino que también era una buena persona, Leandro sabía manejar su vida, no tenía escándalos y mantenía su vida privada al margen de la profesional. Aún así su representante no veía con buenos ojos su relación con la modelo Sheree Frederich, nadie sabía nada de la joven pelinegra, su pasado era un total misterio para todo el mundo del espectáculo, fans, reporteros, incluso para Leandro, pero él no dejaba que eso mermara su relación con Sheree, él la aceptaba y cuando ella quisiera contarle, la escucharía, mientras tanto le bastaba saber que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, aunque Sheree nunca se lo había dicho, podía sentirlo.

La siguiente escena era apasionada, Leandro se mordió los labios y miro de reojo a su novia, sabía que ella entendía su profesión, pero también sabía que la pelinegra no podía evitar sentirse celosa por las escenas de besos. Ella entendió las miradas que le enviaba, hizo un gesto curioso y le sonrió.

¿A dónde vas, princesa? – la detuvo de la mano, ella le miro tranquila.

Tomaré algo de aire y volveré cuando sea prudente – sonrió – no disfrutes mucho los besos de Maritza, ¡eh! – rieron alto y las personas del set los miraron con gestos ceñudos – Me voy antes de que no solo me corran a mí sino a ti también.

No pueden, soy el mejor y les tomaría mucho encontrar un reemplazo – Leandor siempre sonreía, Sheree amaba su sonrisa franca y encantadora. Le dio un beso apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies y le envió esa mirada que el actor interpretaba como un "Te amo".

Sheree fue a la azotea del hotel donde filmaba la película, la vista era espectacular, sabía que en algún momento le dirían que no podía estar ahí, peor mientras disfrutaría de la paz que ese lugar le brindaba. Se acomodo recargando su espalda a una columna y de su bolso sacó el diario que la tenía intrigada.

"Esa mañana me dirigí a la granja Fressange con la intención de comprarla, pero nunca me imaginé que me encontraría con él, era idéntico a Terry, pero parecía no conocerme y además, se presento con otro nombre... uno que jamás olvidaré...

Rinslet Fressange – dijo mientras me tendía la mano, sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba en ese momento y lo último que vi fue a él corriendo hacía mí para que no me lastimara en la caída – señorita – oía a lo lejos."

La nueva pestaña que diferenciaba el diario de Candy del de Terry apareció.

"Aún puedo recordar mi vida como Rinslet, fue gracias a ella que estoy aquí, en este momento, y en una vida que me pertenece como Terrence Granchester.

Esa mañana sentía un extraño estrujamiento en el corazón, no podía calmar mis nervios, por la ventana de mi habitación vi como Chase se dirigía a la casa seguido por una hermosa rubia, sentí que algo quería regresar a mi mente, pero no ocurrió nada, bajé decidido a presentarme con la visita.

Cuando llegué a la estancia, la rubia me daba la espalda y comenzó a hablar diciéndome algo como que su tiempo era muy valioso y que tenía intención de comprarme algo, yo sonreía mientras ella se giraba lentamente a mí, le tendí la mano con el deseo de presentarme para que ella hiciera lo mismo, jamás me imaginé que al rebelarle mi nombre ella caería desmayada, en ese momento corrí para evitar que cayera al piso y se hiciera daño, en el momento en que yo depositaba a la rubia en el sillón, mi hermana llego.

¿Qué sucedió, Rinslet? – preguntó alarmada al ver a la joven, y sin esperar respuesta fue a alguna dirección en la casa, un minuto después regreso con sales, la rubia pareció reaccionar.

¿La conoces? – pregunté vehementemente, ella negó con la cabeza y me desilusioné.

Mira, esta despertando – en efecto, la chica parpadeó varias veces y nos miro confundida.

¿Esta bien, señorita? – le dije mientras ella se levantaba, por alguna razón, no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo tampoco lo hacía, qué tenían esos verdes ojos que me hipnotizaban, todo desapareció a mi alrededor, mi hermana aclaro su garganta regresándonos a la realidad.

¿Esta bien? – repitió mi pregunta Bar, la chica quito sus ojos de los míos y miro a mi hermana, le sonrió de una manera altanera.

Sí, estoy bien, disculpen las molestias – comenzó a hablar, su voz no denotaba timidez, a contrario era firme y segura, pero en sus ojos se veía la vergüenza.

Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿qué se le ofrece? – Bar parecía molesta.

Busco a los dueños de la granja Fressange – admitió – soy Candice Andley, dueña del viñedo Andley – Bar abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, y la invito a pasar al pequeño despacho.

Es por el manantial, ¿cierto? – la ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

Sé que la granja tienes problemas de dinero y quiero comprarla, ustedes pueden poner el precio que gusten – la chica hablaba y miraba fríamente, ambos nos sorprendimos por la propuesta, sabía que Bar no quería deshacerse del patrimonio de nuestros padres, pero también sabía que sería difícil para nosotros salir adelante.

Lo siento, Lady Andley, pero la granja no esta en venta – contesté con la misma frialdad – sé que tenemos problemas de dinero, pero este es nuestro hogar y la herencia que nos dejaron nuestros padres, no podemos venderlo.

Si no lo hacen el banco se las quitará – refutó – les ofrezco la cantidad que les parezca más conveniente..."

Ahora era el turno de Candy.

"Lo siento, pero no estamos interesados – terminó el joven castaño con un tono de voz que no dejaba duda que hablada en serio.

Entiendo... – por supuesto que no lo hacía, estaba molesta por la terquedad de ese sujeto, pero no iba a dejar que lo notaran - ¿el contrato del manantial seguirá vigente? – necesitaba esa agua.

Sí, señorita – hablo de nuevo la chica rubia – de hecho hoy iba a reunirme con Drake para firmar los papeles – los sacó del escritorio.

No, señorita Fressange

Disculpe, mi nombre es Bar – se presentó amablemente, pero en sus ojos veía cierta molestia.

Señorita Fressange – repetí – de ahora en adelante todo lo relacionado al manantial y los contratos lo vera directamente conmigo.

Entiendo – me dio los documentos y lo revise, la cantidad que les pagaban era mucho menor de lo que me imagine.

Debe haber un error, ¿esta es la cantidad semanal?

No, es mensual Lady Andley – me contesto con algo de pena – sé que es mucho, pero...

¿Mucho? – interrumpí – es una injusticia – el traer el agua del río Clyde costaba el triple de lo que se les pagaba a los Fressange – están recibiendo muy poco, ¿ustedes establecieron el precio?

No, Drake lo evaluó – me lo imaginaba, ese rufián estaba robándonos a Albert y a mí.

Disculpe, creo que le han estado robando todo este tiempo, ¿les parece que establezcamos un precio justo, además de pagarles la diferencia de estos últimos dos años? – era una oferta tentadora y sabía que con ese dinero podrían reponerse, pero no me imaginé lo que escucharía a continuación.

No, Lady Andley, si gusta aceptaremos el nuevo contrato, pero no el resto del dinero.

Entiendo.

Salí de la granja Fressange con la intención de despedir a Drake por su injusticia, estaba tan molesta, pero a la vez tan confundida, una larga carrera por el bosque me ayudo a tranquilizarme, ese hombre es idéntico a Terry, ah, Terry, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, esa misma noche le escribiría a Albert"

Terry hacía una nueva aparición.

"Lady Aldley se despidió rápidamente de nosotros, Bar me miraba ceñuda, sabía que estaba molesta porque no acepté el dinero, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió, era como limosnear.

Rinslet – comenzó, yo estaba sentado en el comedor y ella estaba frente a mí de pie, sonreía porque parecía que yo era un crío a punto de ser retado por su madre – me alegra que encuentres esta situación divertida, pero puedes decirme ¿en qué pensabas cuando rechazaste la oferta de Lady Andley? – estaba molesta.

Hermanita – ella pareció bajar su enojo con este llamado – no podemos aceptarlo...

¿Por qué no? Drake nos robó todo este tiempo, es lo justo, hasta ella lo dijo – demandó Bar.

Sí, pero tú firmaste un contrato de conformidad, ¿lo olvidas? Aunque ella diga que esta bien, no lo esta, entiende, Bar, por favor.

Esta bien – suspiró de resignación – al menos ella cambiará el contrato y tendremos un poco más de dinero para salir adelante.

Tienes razón, Bar, ¿podrías mostrarme la granja después del desayuno? – mi hermana río al ver como tocaba mi estomago en señal de hambre y se apresuro a la cocina.

El resto del día conocí las instalaciones y al único trabajador de la granja, Chase, un niño sin familia que ofreció su ayuda a mi hermana a cambio de comida y que lo dejara dormir en el establo, sentí pena por él, y le ofrecí el sillón de la estancia, pronto entraría el otoño y haría frío, Chase me sonrió y me ensillo un caballo para Bar y para mí, aún estaba un poco lastimado y no podía montar yo solo.

Mientras cabalgábamos a lo lejos divisamos la figura de la señorita Andley, era un amazona por su manera de domar al feroz ejemplar, sin duda tenía mucha experiencia porque el animal parecía salvaje, pero era muy manso con ella.

Regresamos a casa para la comida y pude revisar algunos de los documentos del banco, Bar dijo que yo era abogado así que debía entender algo de eso, pero por mi perdida de memoria no entendía absolutamente nada, en eso estaba cuando mi hermana entró al despacho.

Rinslet, quiero presentarte aun viejo amigo – el joven que acompañaba a mi hermana era alto y apiñonado, sus ojos y cabellos eran negros – él es Max Volcott, me ayuda con la contaduría de la granja.

Bienvenido, Rinslet – saludo Max, correspondí el saludo dándole la mano – veo que te pones al corriente – me apené un poco porque no comprendía nada.

Max, recuerda lo que te dije, así que por favor, ¿continuarías asesorándonos? – preguntó mi hermana y yo sentí eso como un golpe a mi ego.

Por supuesto, Bar, para mí es un placer. Escuché que Lady Andley vino a verlos – Bar le contó sobre el nuevo contrato y toda la tarde ellos dos estuvieron haciendo cuentas. Me sentí un inútil así que decidí salir a caminar por los alrededores, era tarde y en uno de los extremos más alejados de la granja pude ver una cabaña, me acerqué y escuché las notas de una armónica, esa melodía provoco que me doliera tanto la cabeza que terminé desmayándome."

Señorita, disculpe, pero no puede estar aquí – era un de los empleados del hotel, sabía que la retarían, pero sonrió como no sabiendo eso y se disculpo.

¿Podría decirme si ya terminaron de grabar? – preguntó cuando ambos bajaban las escaleras.

Sí, las personas del set ahora están tomando un descanso.

Gracias – era seguro que Leandro la estaría buscando, así que se apresuro a llegar al comedor.

¿Dónde estabas, princesa? – fue lo primero que le dijo cuando la vio, ella lo beso apasionadamente ante la mirada atónita de Maritza quien sujetaba el brazo del actor y sin más remedio al ver aquella escena lo soltó.

Fui a la azotea a leer un poco – contesto ella cuando Maritza se alejo.

¡No puedes estar ahí!

Lo sé, pero tenía la vista más espectacular de todo Londres – suspiro y tomaron asiento.

Te he buscado desde que terminamos que me muero de hambre – Sheree sonrió al imaginar que el mismo gesto que hacía ahora Leandro lo hizo alguna vez Rinslet, ella tenía mucha imaginación.

Entonces comamos algo – el receso lo pasaron juntos conversando ante algunos ojos molestos, todo mundo sabía de la relación del actor Leandro y Sheree, pero era muy raro verlos juntos en público, así que algunas compañeras del joven estaban celosas.

El tiempo se acabo y Leandro tuvo que regresar a las grabaciones, la escena de amor con Maritza no quedaba del todo y Sheree pensó que no es que no quedará es que la actriz lo hacia a propósito para besar más veces a Leandro.

Para no pensar más en ello, volvió al diario, la letra de Candy hizo su aparición.

"Era tarde, acostumbraba ir a esa cabaña, nadie sabía de quien era, aunque yo supuse que era de los Fressange ya que estaba en sus tierras, termine de escribirle una carta a Albert comunicándole mi desempeño y preguntando por Terry, además confirmaba mi viaje a de regreso para el juicio contra Oren, a veces nos equivocamos en nuestras decisiones, pero regresar el tiempo es como adivinar el futuro, es imposible, así que tengo que ser fuerte y aceptar que Terry y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. De mi bolsa saque una armónica la pareja de la que le di a Terry, a pesar de que muchas veces le oí tocarla él nunca supo que yo también lo hacía. La acerqué a mis labios y comencé a entonar una melodía, la melodía de Terry.

Desde hacia varios minutos me sentía observada, pero esa idea se hizo más fuerte hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos, me acerqué con cuidado, no debía mostrar miedo.

Ahí tendido en el piso estaba Rinslet Fressange, como pude lo llevé a la cabaña y puse un pañuelo húmedo en su frente porque tenía una herida. Después de unos minutos reaccionó y me miró sorprendido.

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunté firme.

¿Qué me paso? – aún estaba confundido.

No lo sé, lo encontré desmayado.

Oh, me rescato, gracias – dijo en tono burlesco, yo me alejé de él.

¿Esta mejor? – mi naturaleza hizo que me preocupara de más.

No, no lo estoy, me siento muy mal, estoy mareado y siento que me va a dar fiebre, tal vez sea el final – comenzó a decir, fue tan real que le creí totalmente - ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho estoy enfermo y quizá mi hora ha llegado, al menos me iré contento porque a mi lado esta una hermosa dama.

Deje de jugar, señor Fressange – pero él pareció convulsionarse y toser desgarradoramente.

¿Puedo... pedirle... un... favor? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, yo lo miraba entre recelosa y preocupada, asentí – ya que tal vez voy a morir, ¿podría darme un beso?

¿Esta usted loco? – grité nerviosa y furiosa.

No, pero nunca he besado a nadie, ¿no cree que es justo? A los condenados se les da un {ultimo deseo, ¿podría cumplirme este?

¡ Pero usted no es un condenado! – él volvió a toser y de pronto su mirada se ausento – Esta bien, lo haré – no podría dejarlo así. Me acerqué y lentamente bese la comisura de sus labios.

Nadie podría morir feliz con un beso como ese – se quejó y me retó a que le diera otro, lo hice, pero esta vez él tomo mi cara entre sus manos mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

¡Suélteme! – le di un bofetada y él comenzó a reírse, se levanto como si nada y se acercó a la ventana de la cabaña - ¿Qué fue todo eso?

La forma de obtener un beso suyo, madame.

¿Cómo se atrevió a engañarme de esa manera? – grité enfrentándolo, él solo sonreía sereno, solté un bufido y dejé la cabaña sintiéndome una perdedora."

Sheree no pudo evitar reírse por lo alto al leer esa parte, pero la callaron de inmediato, era el turno de Terry.

"Desperté en la cabaña y lady Andley me observaba preocupada, cuando me dijo que me encontró desmayado le di las gracias con sarcasmo, no sé por qué, después se me ocurrió una idea y empecé un juego sobre que era un condenado y ese tal vez sería mi último día.

¡ Pero usted no es un condenado! – me dijo y no sé de dónde me salió lo actor porque tosí más fuerte e hice que mi mirada pareciera ausente, eso la preocupo y acepto, yo esperaba un tierno beso, pero ella solo rozó la orilla de mi boca y quejándome lo volvió a hacer, en ese momento aproveche para tomar su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y besarla apasionadamente, por un momento sentí que me correspondía, pero de pronto me gritó y abofeteo tan fuerte que pensé que me mataría en ese mismo instante. Fui a la ventana con un sentimiento de dulce nostalgia, no entendía por qué, pero ese beso trajo a mí un lindo recuerdo. Lady Andley se fue sin que me diera cuenta, permanecí en la cabaña por más tiempo, la escena de dos jóvenes besándose cerca de un río no se iba de mis pensamientos."

Sheree cerró e diario porque las grabaciones habían terminado, espero a que Leandro estuviera listo y cuando llegaron al departamento se entregaron a la pasión, ella siempre le hablaba a su novio de algún recuerdo de sus infancia mientras descansaban, luego Leandro se quedaba dormido y ella recordaba más, una memoria no muy grata le llego en ese momento y decidida a pensar en otra cosa busco de nueva cuenta el diario.

"Desde ese momento todo salió mal, me encontraba a Rinslet Fressange hasta en la sopa, sentía una emoción muy fuerte cada que lo veía, pero me negaba a mí misma porque estaba visto que no era un ser hecho para el amor

Cada que nos encontrábamos él me hablaba de trabajo o del contrato, pero en lugar de que su expresión se volviera seria, era la fiel expresión del cinismo, me sentía burlada, aunque yo lo trataba de la misma manera. Era un delicioso juego el que estábamos por comenzar."

Sheree sonrió, ahora era Terry.

"Después de esa noche, la relación entre lady Andley y yo fue diferente, ambos nos tratábamos como a enemigos, pero fuera de ser molesto era muy divertido, no sé por qué comencé ese juego cuando mi intención siempre había sido hablarle tranquilamente y comenzar un relación de amistad, pero cada que la veía no podía evitar el sarcasmo y los duelos verbales.

Lady Andley me tenía fascinado y sentía que no le era indiferente así que en cada oportunidad buscaba estar a solas con ella, pero cada que sentía que avanzaba ella me detenía y se iba molesta. Lejos de incomodarme me emocionaba, ella era un mujer admirable, pero tenía en su mirada el aire de alguien que ha sufrido mucho en el pasado y que ha decidido solo preocuparse por sí misma, aunque estoy seguro de que venceré esa resistencia porque empiezo a enamorarme de la rubia pecosa."

Continuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

Hola, chicas:

Este fic es otro de los que encontré en el disco duro que recuperó mi esposo. A quienes preguntan si terminaré Algún día es hoy, les comento que sí, lo voy a terminar, pero quiero darle una pequeña edición para quitar cosas que la verdad no me acuerdo con qué fin puse.

Ahora, regresando a ¿Es el destino? Les adelanto que sí se quedan juntos, jajaja, y que quizá si no lo han notado, este fi esta basado en la telenovela mexicana "La Dueña"

GRACIAS POR HACERME SABER QUE ESTÁN AHÍ...

Josie, Yoliki, Conny de G. y Sayuri

 **31 - may - 2017**

 **Ceshire...**


	6. Capítulo 5: Sentimientos confusos 1

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 5: Sentimientos confusos**

 **Parte 1: Encuentro de sueños**

Drake amo a Lady Andley desde el primer momento en que la vio, con su fragante altanería y su juego de hacerse la fuerte e independiente, la amo de verdad, pero ella con todos sus desprecios despertó en él la sed de venganza, sed que poder desquitarse de la rubia, tenía un plan, lo lograría, haría que ella se enamorara completamente de él, la sometería y la humillaría, la haría implorar por su amor...

Los días pasaron, Drake no fue despedido por Candy, aunque ganas no le faltaron, sin embargo, sí lo degrado frente a todos los empleados del viñedo.

Mentalmente ideó su plan hasta llevarlo a la perfección, no permitiría que nadie lo alejara de ella y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio; solo que necesitaba un aliado para llevarlo acabo y esa mañana la suerte estuvo de su lado.

La noche anterior Bar se encontraba sentada en su habitación, pensaba en lo que había sucedido los últimos días, Max no dijo nada, algunos de los aldeanos tampoco, era seguro que todos creían que el chico que había encontrado en aquel callejón de Londres era su hermano, él era muy atento y amable, se preocupaba por la granja y por ella como jamás lo hizo su verdadero hermano, él era el hermano que siempre deseo tener y que por ciertas y dudosas circunstancias perdió, ella siempre quiso el amor de Rinslet, pero él jamás pudo sentir lo que ella deseaba, durante mucho tiempo sufrió un inmenso dolor debido a su rechazo y abandono, pero con este nuevo hermano todo sería diferente.

La luna llena brillaba y su luz se colaba por los ventanales de la habitación femenina, Bar sintió muchos ganas de ver a Rinslet sonreír, escucharlo decirle hermanita, pero sabía que él dormía, sin dudarlo un solo instante decidió espiar su sueño, permaneció largo rato observando y examinando cada gesto y facción de ese hermoso rostro.

La mañana llego rápido, el otoño estaba por terminar y el frío ya se sentía, Bar salió desde temprano y bajo al pueblo para hacer algunas compras, estaba distraída cuando se encontró con alguien que le provocaba asco.

¡Buenas tardes, Bar! – saludó con coquetería.

¡Drake! – se sorprendió y siguió su camino, ese hombre la incomodaba, pero él la tomó del brazo impidiéndole que avanzara más.

¿Cuándo vas a decirle la verdad a ese joven? – ella lo miro a los ojos sin entender, ¿acaso él lo sabía? – No me mires así, querida Bar, claro que lo sé. Soy solo un año mayor que Rinslet y ese joven que haces pasar por tu hermano no puede tener más de 22 años – la rubia se mordió le labio, esperando que Drake no se diera cuenta de sus otro secreto.

¿Piensas delatarme? – le dijo cambiando su apariencia de niña asustada por otra de total seguridad y arrogancia.

Por supuesto que no – contestó de inmediato – quiero tu ayuda.

¿Mi ayuda? – repitió.

Exacto, sé que te has dado cuenta de "la relación" que hay entre Rinslet y Lady Andley, ¿o me equivoco? – Bar asintió furiosa – Oh, qué veo, ¿no? ¿Estas enamorada de tu falso hermano? – la chica tembló, ¡la había descubierto!

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _La familia Fressange había sido bendecida por segunda ocasión con un hijo, una niña hermosa. Su hermano, Rinslet, era seis años mayor que ella y antes de que naciera, su padre siempre le decía que él la protegería, en su pequeña mente infantil esa responsabilidad se hizo más profunda y prometió proteger a su hermanita._

 _Conforme pasaron los años, y a la edad de 8 y 14 años, Bar le dio indicios a sus padres de sentir algo muy profundo por su hermano mayor, los señores Fressange preocupados por aquello mandaron a Rinslet a la ciudad para que trabajara en la panadería de un viejo amigo del señor Fressange y también para que cumpliera su sueño de estudiar leyes con el dinero que ganara de su trabajo. Bar sintió que su hermano la abandonaba y se sumió en una profunda tristeza, pocos meses después sus padres murieron y ella quedo al cuidado de su tía, cuando cumplió 15 años, viajo a escondidas para visitar a su hermano en la cuidad, pero lo que sus ojos vieron la dejo sin palabras._

 _A lo largo de los años, Rinslet había terminado su carrera y vivía en la casa de su mentor, él tenía un hija de 20 años que se enamoro profundamente del pupilo de su padre y con sus sentimientos correspondidos y la aprobación de la familia, ambos jóvenes iniciaron una relación, ese día fueron a tomar un café, Rinslet se arrodillo y le pidió que se casará con él, ella lo abrazo bañada en lágrimas de felicidad, todo ocurría seguido por unos ojos llenos de odio._

 _Ese amor enfermizo y el inmenso odio provocaron que Bar tomara una decisión precipitada y siendo muy cuidadosa asesino a la prometida de su hermano. Todas las sospechas cayeron sobre un amigo de la joven, el proceso duro casi tres años, Rinslet juró ante la tumba de su prometida que castigaría con todo el peso de la ley al culpable, el joven estaba furioso, solo tenían una prueba de que él era el asesino, pero juraba que no la había matado, cuando se dictó la sentencia, el acusado tomó el arma del policía y le disparo a Rinslet Fressange para después suicidarse._

 _Bar regresó a su casa y se entregó a un viejo amigo suyo, ofreciendo sus favores a los aldeanos y chantajeándolos con que le diría a las esposas de estos, pudo mantener a flote la granja, pero no era suficiente, cuando se entero del asesinato de su hermano enloqueció de ira e impotencia, pero al encontrar al joven desconocido en un callejón, herido y al escuchar del doctor que si despertaba había grandes posibilidades de que no recordara nada, ella pensó que la vida le daba un segunda oportunidad para resarcir el daño causado. Sin embargo, no supo en qué momento comenzó a sentir algo por su nuevo hermano, él era tan apuesto y amable, pero no se le veía interesado en ella, trato de controlar sus emociones, porque no quería volver a cometer el mismo error y alejarlo de nuevo, pero la llegada de lady Andley y el interés que logró despertar en Rinslet la volvía loca de celos._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

¡Deja de decir estupideces! – gritó a la defensiva la rubia.

No creo que sean estupideces, pero te propongo un trato – ella sintió – ayúdame a separarlos, tú te quedaras con "Rinslet" y yo m quedaré con lady Andley.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó aceptando la propuesta de Drake.

Algo muy simple – le contó su idea y ella acordó que le ayudaría en todo si prometía que Rinslet estaría seguro, Drake no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar, bajo algunas condiciones de su parte y miro lascivamente a la rubia.

Rinslet trataba de sacar adelante la granja, ciertamente el dinero que venía del viñedo Andley ayudaba mucho, pero aún tenían una deuda enorme con el banco, Chase y él ordeñaban a las vacas desde temprano e iban a la ciudad para dejarle la leche al lechero, y eso también les dejaba dinero pues eran los únicos en el mercado, pero al tener un intermediario las ganancias disminuían. Y algunas veces la leche no era suficiente.

Mira Rinslet – le dijo esa mañana el señor Blanche – siempre he apreciado a tu familia, pero la leche que me traes ya no es suficiente, si no haces algo al respecto mandaré traer el producto de otra granja.

Pero señor, Blache... – trató de convencerlo Chase, pero Rinslet lo detuvo.

Esta bien, haré todo lo posible.

Regresaron a la casa y Bar ni siquiera los dejó entrar a la casa, estaba llorando.

Rinslet algo terrible ha pasado – abrazo a su hermano apartando a Chase.

¿Qué sucedió? – le dijo confortándola - ¿Qué es tan grave para que te pongas así?

Una de las vacas... – sollozó – fui a alimentarlas y la encontré tirada, pensé que estaría enferma, pero no, estaba muerta, presiento que algo la envenenó – y se aferró más a él.

¡No puede ser! – gritó furioso Chase – Sin esa vaca solo tenemos 9 más, el señor Blache nos lo advirtió, Rinslet, qué vamos a hacer.

Revisaré el granjero.

Toda la tarde, Rinslet busco algún indicio que le dijera qué había sucedido, llegó a la frontera de la granja, estaba a un costado del viñedo Andley, la cerca que separaba ambas propiedades estaba totalmente destruida, ¿sería posible que Lady Andley tuviera algo que ver? Pensó el castaño, en el pueblo había escuchado que posiblemente ella se dedicaría también al comercio de leche y demás enseres que producían ellos en la granja.

En el viñedo, Candy pagaba a los empleados, Drake a su lado solo observaba, esa era una de sus tareas, pero con Candy molesta él se limitaba a observar y a acompañarla, cuando la ojiverde necesitaba saber algo lo consultaba con el antiguo capataz, era denigrante para Drake, pero mientras más mal lo tratará más crecía su amor por la pecosa.

Dentro de tres días – dijo Drake siguiéndola – llegará un cargamento con vacas y reses, ¿qué ha pensado? – el chico era quien había iniciado los rumores de que pronto Lady Andley usurparía el negocio de los Fressange.

No creo que sea buena idea meter a esa clase de animales al viñedo – contesto sin siquiera mirarle.

Se puede construir una cerca y arreglar la vieja bodega como granero – él no desistiría, había investigado y Rinslet con ayuda de Max Volcot, había conseguido un préstamo del banco hipotecando la mitad de la granja, aunque no la mitad del manantial, Max y Rinslet sabían que les darían más dinero por esa parte, pero Rinslet no estaba dispuesto a perder lo mejor del terreno.

No lo sé, Drake... es muy arriesgado, además los Fressange viven de ese negocio – Candy no quería perjudicar a Rinslet.

Lady Andley, me impresiona, pensé que quería convertirse en una mujer de negocios – comenzó burlonamente, ella le miró con desprecio, pero no se detuvo – las personas de negocios no se tientan el corazón cuando ven una oportunidad, pero veo que usted nunca podría dedicarse de lleno a esto.

¡Cállate! – ordenó Candy – lo voy a pensar, pero no porque tú así lo dispones – y acto seguido emprendió la marcha.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Dorothy y Patty recién llegaban al viñedo, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse recelosa por la presencias de ambas damas.

¿Acaso Albert cree que no puedo cuidarme sola que me ha mandado dos niñeras? – preguntó con sarcasmo desconcertando totalmente a las chicas que esperaban alegrar a la rubia.

Candy, ¿qué dices? – preguntó Patty – nosotros vinimos porque te extrañamos mucho, llevas ya unos meses aquí y no nos has escrito.

Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo – miró a Lisa, la ama de llaves – muéstrales sus habitaciones.

En seguida, señorita Andley – Dorothy y Patty se miraron sin entender, ambas sabían que a Candy jamás le gustó que la llamaran "señorita", además les sorprendió que siempre hizo buena amistad con todas las personas que conocía, pero trataba con completa indiferencia a los empelados del viñedo.

Candy – la volvió a llamar Patty antes de que ella subiera por las escaleras – Albert me pidió que te diera eso – se acercó y le dio un sobre con la insignia Andley.

Gracias, Patricia – y sin más se fue a su habitación.

En la carta Albert le mandaba saludos, anécdotas y buenos deseos, a Candy eso le pareció una perdida de tiempo, pero muy dentro se alegró de que su querido hermano estuviera bien, casi hasta el final de la carta Albert respondió a su pregunta:

" ** _De Terry no sé gran cosa, lo último que supe fue que hizo un viaje a Londres, él quería verte, después de eso parece que la tierra se lo ha tragado porque nadie sabe nada de su paradero, el duque Richard lo cree muerto pues unos maleantes que la policía capturo tenían un reloj de la familia Granchester, herencia de su abuelo. Lo siento, Candy, pero yo mismo empiezo a creer que de verdad esta muerto."_**

Eso decía sobre Terry, pero ella no lo podía creer, aunque si en todos los diarios salió su fallida boda, por qué jamás volvió a buscarla...

Cuando Candy creyó que todos dormían, salió sigilosamente, los negros ojos de Drake la siguieron sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, le encantaba ver la delicadeza de sus movimientos y la hermosura de ese ser que lo había cautivado. Nadie la acompañaba, podría aprovechar esa oportunidad, la rubia caminaba con paso lento y se veía muy triste. Él era más alto y fuerte, fácilmente podría someterla.

Candy llego a la puerta que separaba la mansión del viñedo y sin hacer mucho ruido la abrió, la brisa fría le llego de repente, se cubrió más, en su inmensa tristeza no se percató de la mirada ni la presencia de Drake. El hombre estaba dispuesta a seguirla, pero cuando llego al enorme jardín la perdió de vista.

Esa noche, Rinslet encontró algo sospechoso.

Chase – llamó al pequeño con un tazón de comida – tú les diste de comer esta mañana, ¿cierto? – él asintió mirando extrañado el objeto que el castaño sostenía – ¿Esto nos pertenece? – el tazón era muy diferente al que Chase usaba, definitivamente eso no pertenecía a la granja Fressange.

Claro que no, además siempre espero a que terminen para recoger y limpiar – Rinslet le sonrió, ¿entonces de dónde venía ese objeto? Las sospechas de que alguien en del viñedo había envenenado a su vaca fueron creciendo.

Regresaron ya muy tarde a casa, Bar tenía la cena lista, los dos hombres devoraron los huevos, el tocino, el pan, el queso y la deliciosa leche que la rubia les ofreció.

Chase de verdad se cansaba mucho de ordeñar las vacas y luego acompañar a Rinslet a dejar los botes con el señor Blanche, se quedo dormido inmediatamente, después de todo solo tenía 12 años. El dueño de la casa lo llevo en brazos al sofá y lo arropo.

Pobrecito, debe estar muy cansado – dijo Bar mirándolo entre burlona y sincera.

Trabaja mucho, deberíamos pagarle algo, además de la comida y la casa.

Pero Rinslet, no tenemos mucho dinero.

Lo sé... lo sé – suspiró y miró a través de la ventana a lo lejos se dibujaba una silueta – Saldré a caminar, ¿te molesta?

No, yo estoy muy cansada, no regreses muy noche – le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios masculinos, Rinslet la miro estupefacto, pero ella sonrió cálidamente.

Los días eran templados desde hacia una semana, y las noches eran por demás frías, anunciando el inminente invierno.

Casi pasaba de media noche cuando Candy bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba subida, hacía tanto que no se daba ese lujo, pero la aparente muerte de Terry la tenía muy mal, con la armónica tocó la melodía de despedida que una vez le oyera en Escocia, mientras las notas salían del pequeño objeto de plata, por su mente pasaban todos los momentos felices que había vivido a lado de Terry, deseba verlo una vez más, aunque solo fuera un imagen prefabricada por su mente, el clima se hizo cada vez más frío y en lugar de regresar a la mansión, se decidió a pasar un poco por los alrededores, se abrigo para no enfermar, una espesa neblina se hizo presente, aún así decidió seguir adelante. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, en como solo una vez entrego por completo su corazón y había resultado lastimada, cargando una herida que se negaba a cerrar y cuando pensó que al fin encontraría paz, de nuevo destruyeron sus ilusiones.

Rinslet subió a su habitación por una capa y salió a caminar , necesitaba aire fresco y meditar sobre lo que había pasado aquella tarde con el envenenamiento y el beso que Bar le diera, tenía un presentimiento extraño y confuso. Sentía el frío invadiendo su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío, siguió adelante la granja era muy grande y se sentía libre ahí. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña, un nuevo escalofrío hizo su aparición.

El corazón de Candy latió en una desembocada carrera en el instante en que escuchó que la cerradura de la puerta giraba y alguien entraba al interior de la cabaña. Se giró lentamente y lo vio, tan apuesto, tan masculino, sus verdiazules ojos le penetraban en el alma, un ligero sonrojo se pintó en el blanco rostro de la rubia. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, recordó la noche abordo del Mauritania y su primer encuentro con Terry, pero también la noche de la separación, tan triste y fría como esa noche. Sí, los dos momentos más importantes de su vida fueron en días con frío, niebla y nieve...

Rinslet se encontró con dos esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente, se veía tan bella, no pensó encontraba esa noche de frío y niebla, en sus ojos se reflejaba el llanto de hacía unos minutos. De pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla, de protegerla y retenerla a su lado para siempre, pero no se pudo mover.

Ella fue quien inició la conversación, quizá alucinaba por lo que Rinslet le escuchó decir.

Terry, sabía que no estabas muerto – dijo y lo abrazó, sin querer las lágrimas regresaron a inundar su rostro, estaba dolida y desesperada, la noticia de su muerte la tenía como apartada de la realidad, deseaba verlo una vez más, Rinslet apareció de la nada y ella creyó que era Terry que venía por ella para que ya jamás estuvieran separados.

Pecosa ¿por qué estas llorando? – preguntó dolido de verla así, quién era Terry, de alguna u otra manera ese nombre le dolía, ¿serían acaso celos?

Viniste por mí, ¿verdad? Jamás volveremos a estar lejos – continuó con su demencia y sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica que se producía en ella cada vez que Terry la abrazaba, aunque eso no paso muchas veces. Candy se separo un poco y lo miro intensamente, se dio la oportunidad de contemplar su hermoso rostro, admiró el bronceado de su piel, su perfecta nariz, sus labios bien delineados, era algo sublime, sintió el impulso de probar su sabor, Rinslet a su vez ansiaba la cercanía de sus rostros, pero ¿qué sucedería? A veces en la mejor parte del sueño, éste tiende a desvanecerse, el castaño sintió miedo que aquello, conocer la gloria de tenerla en sus brazos, no, no podía darse el lujo de aprovecharse de aquella manera, ella parecía tan desorientada, él no era Terry, pensó Rinslet separándose bruscamente. Candy sintió tal abandono y la decepción la invadió, su conciencia y su mente regresaron a la realidad, no, ese chico no era Terry, él era Rinslet, Terry, había muerto, tenía que hacerse a la idea, jamás volvería a verlo, se odio por caer en juego mental que su tristeza le provocó... Debía aceptar que Terry ya no estaba, que lo había perdido para siempre – Yo... – no sabía qué decir para salir de la situación en que se había metido – lo siento, no sé qué me paso – la sonrisa burlona que se dibujo en el rostro de Rinslet le provoco mucho coraje.

Si querías un abrazo me lo hubieras pedido .

Cómo te atreves a insinuar siquiera que yo quiero estar junto a ti – dijo la rubia tratando de defenderse, él rió por lo alto.

Tú te lo pierdes, pero... – el tono se hizo más cálido – fue una sensación agradable, hueles muy rico a... rosas – sintió una punzada en su cabeza y se agachó.

Si crees que volveré a caer en tu juego del condenado, estas muy equivocado – Candy se acercó a la puerta con toda la intención de marcharse.

Espera, Candy, te llevaré a la estación – dijo haciendo que la rubia volteara incrédula.

¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso juegas conmigo? – él no parecía jugar, como minutos atrás había estado ella, Rinslet parecía como ido, se acercó y él de nuevo la abrazo.

Déjame estar así un momento – Candy sentía como su corazón se paralizaba – prométeme que serás feliz, Candy.

¡Terry! ¡Eres Terry! – se cubrió la boca con las manos, ¡Era imposible! Rinslet al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre regreso a la realidad.

Deja de llamarme Terry – gritó mirándola con desprecio, sólo una vez la habían mirado de esa manera y fue cuando ella le contó a Terry sobre Anthony – mi nombre es Rinslet Fressange.

No, nadie más que nosotros sabía lo que nos dijimos aquella noche de invierno, tú debes ser Terry, ¿no me recuerdas?

Por supuesto que no – ahora fue él quien se acercó a la puerta – si te sientes sola cómprate un perro – y se marchó dejando a Candy en total confusión y sintiéndose humillada.

Rinslet regreso a su casa y fue directamente a la habitación de Bar, la rubia estaba dormida, él la movió lentamente.

Bar – murmuro – por favor, despierta – ella se movió inquieta y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Rinslet – dijo aún adormilada - ¿sucedió algo? – se alarmó.

No, no pasa nada, yo... – la miro a los ojos – quiero preguntarte algo – la chica trago saliva nerviosa y su cuerpo tembló.

Si... dime

Lady Andley y yo ¿ya nos conocíamos? – le dijo de golpe.

¿Lady Andley? – los celos se pintaron en sus ojos – No, ella jamás había venido para acá, hace tres años que se vendió el viñedo y según sé ella es americana, dudo mucho que ya se hayan visto con anterioridad.

Entiendo...

¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Si Rinslet hubiera previsto lo que sucedería después, jamás le hubiera comentado nada de su encuentro con Candy, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 **C** ontinuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **La historia avanza un poco rápido porque este fic era un minifc de 3 capítulos, era muy larga la historia y al final decidí agregarle unos cuantos más.**

 **Bar y Drake parecen los nuevos Elisa y Neil, jajaja, hasta dónde llegan los celos enfermizos y el mal sano amor, ¿verdad?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer el anterior.**

 **Yoliki, Josie, Mimi, "Guest", Ani, Candice, Dianley y Phambe.**

 **Por cierto, me preguntan cada cuándo publicaré y como ya esta terminada la historia lo hago cada que puedo sentarme a revisar el capítulo y subirlo, mi hijo de 2 me demanda mucha atención y en las noches trato de hacer otras actividades de la casa :P pero al menos trataré de subir un capítulo cada semana.**

 **4 - jun - 2017**

 **Ceshire...**

 **Ceshire…**


	7. Capítulo 5: Sentimientos confusos 2

**ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 5: Sentimientos confusos**

 **Parte 2: Un corazón que comienza a creer**

 _NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado._

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada cuando Candy regreso a la mansión, la rubia daba vueltas por su habitación como león enjaulado, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Habrá sido producto de su imaginación lo que Rinslet dijo? No podía negar que ambos eran parecidos físicamente y también en algunos aspectos de carácter.

El día siguiente fue espléndido, el sol brillaba por lo alto, Candy a pesar de lo vivido el día anterior se sentía de mejor humor, desayuno con Patty y Dorothy, aunque no les dirigió la palabra.

Drake – dijo cuando vio al joven – quiero que vayas al pueblo y compres el ganado que esta por llegar.

¿En serio, lady Andley? – preguntó para estar seguro.

¿Acaso eres sordo? – subió a su caballo y le hombre la siguió.

Toda la noche le dio vueltas al asunto, si Rinslet quería competir ya vería que no podría contra ella.

Cuando Rinslet y Chase llegaron al pueblo con la intención de comprar el ganado quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Lo siento, Rinslet, lady Andley compró esta carga, la siguiente llegará hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Pero yo te había hecho el pedido – señaló el castaño.

Sí, lo sé, pero ella pago el doble, tu entiendes – puntualizó el hombre.

Sí, comperndo... – suspiró, pero en lugar de ir en dirección a la granja Fressange, no solo necesitaba el ganado para salvar la granja, porque el que tenía estaba o bien, siendo envenenado o atacado por lo que el pueblo suponía eran lobos, así que no podía darse por vencido, fue directo al viñedo Andley – Quiero hablar contigo, Candice – dijo cuando la vio.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted - ¿usted? Pensó Rinslet, ¿desde cuándo le hablaba de usted? ¿Se sentiría ofendida por lo de la noche anterior?

Claro que sí, sabías que necesitaba el ganado que llegaba hoy y no te tentaste el corazón para arrebatármelo.

Soy una mujer de negocios, los sentimentalismos no cuentan en esto, usted debería saberlo.

Eres despiadada, solo porque no correspondí a tus sentimientos – ella lo iba a abofetear porque al decir eso se puso muy cerca de su rostro, pero él tomó su mano e hizo que ella se arrodillara – Así es como deberías pedirme perdón – la rubia estaba a punto de dejar salir lágrimas de impotencia, él estaba furioso, perdería la granja sin ese ganado, había fallado y quería desquitarse un poco con la rubia. – Nos veremos.

Son unos cobardes – gritó la pecosa - ¿por qué no me defendieron? – y salió de ahí corriendo – quiere cobrarse lo que hice – le dio alcance a Rinslet , él la miró y asintió – le retó a una carrera a caballo, quien gane se queda con todo.

No creo que sea conveniente, siendo hombre soy mejor jinete, además dudo que una dama como usted sea capaz de vencerme. – esas palabras encendieron la ira de Candy, la estaba subestimando por su condición de mujer después de humillarla, eso no se lo permitiría, lo enfrentaría y saldría airosa.

Acaso tienes miedo de comprobar que una mujer es mejor jinete que tú.

Además ¿Qué chiste tiene? Tú pierdes mucho y ganas poco, pero a mí me das la opción de no perder nada y ganar todo.

Por su puesto que no, si yo gano, me quedaré con la mitad de tu granja – de nuevo le hablaba de tu - y el dinero que ibas a apagar por el ganado. Sí tú ganas solo te quedas con el ganado, ¿qué dices?

Esta bien, ¿cuándo quieres que sea la carrera?

Ahora mismo – se giró a Drake que miraba toda la escena – ensilla mi caballo, pronto.

Pero Rinslet, aún no estas repuesto del todo – exclamó Chase – tienes una gran desventaja.

Descuida no perderé.

Los trabajadores del viñedo se reunieron, incluso Patty y Dorothy estuvieron entre la multitud que se preparaba para ver la carrera.

Chase fue a la granja por el caballo de Rinslet, Bar le acompaño de regreso.

Hermano, esto es una locura – suplicó la rubia Fressange – por favor no lo hagas.

Ten un poco más de fe en mí – espetó molesto.

¿Listos? – ambos jinetes se acercaron a la línea de salida, Drake dio la señal de salida. A la cabeza iba Candice, pero Rinslet no se separaba mucho de ella, los latigazos a los pura sangre se hicieron más intensos, el viento pegaba en los rostros de ambos, sabían que en esa carrera no solo perderían cosas materiales, el honor y la dignidad también estaban en juego, Rinslet se adelantó, no cabía duda que era mejor jinete que la rubia, pero ella no se daría por vencida, los cascos se oías estrepitosamente, estaban a unos metros de alcanzar la menta y el ganador fue...

Rinslet ganó – gritaron Chase y Bar ante la mira atónica de los demás.

Candy se detuvo unos metros más atrás de donde estaba el vencedor, se sentía humillada.

Buena carrera, puedes llevarte a los animales cuando así lo quieras – dijo con voz seria e impersonal.

Déjame pagarte al menos – pidió él de buena manera.

Acabo de perder, no me humilles más – y se retiró sin decir más.

Drake y Bar se miraron, no esperaban esa reacción por parte de lady Andley, Rinslet la miraba con un extraño brillo en sus verdiazules ojos, algo tenían que hacer o de lo contrario pronto estarían juntos.

Rinslet trató de darle alcance a Candy, pero Patty lo detuvo.

¿Terry? – le llamó desde abajo, el animal reclinó inquieto.

Tranquila, pequeña... – miró a la castaña de lentes que lo veía con una extraña confusión, bajo del caballo – disculpe señorita, pero creo que me confunde.

Disculpe, se parece mucho a una persona que yo conozco.

¿En serio? – una idea cruzó la cabeza del castaño - ¿Podría decirme cómo era esa persona?

... – Patty dudó, si él no era Terry para qué quería saber... ¿acaso si era? La chica lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, ni siquiera dos hermanos gemelos podrían parecerse tanto como Terry y el hombre que tenía enfrente - ¿tiene tiempo ahora?

Sí, disculpe, me llamo Rinslet Fressange – besó delicadamente su mano.

Patricia O'Brian, pero me dicen Patty.

Es un lindo nombre, ¿dónde quiere platicar?

Me gustaría dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Entonces yo seré su guía, ¿sabe montar? – ella asintió.

Pero creo que los caballos del viñedo son solo para los empleados.

Descuide, Agualuz puede con ambos – y la ayudo a subir, en realidad su caballo era un hermosa yegua café con manchas blancas y muy fuerte, Rinslet sintió que Patty no pesaba mucho así que la potra no sentiría mucha diferencia.

Bar y Drake miraron a los jóvenes alejarse, definitivamente Patty era un peligro para sus planes, Agualuz los llevo a los alrededores tanto del viñedo como de la granja, llegaron a la orilla del manantial, el atardecer estaba por dar comienzo, bajaron del caballo y tomaron asiento en una gran roca.

¿Entonces Terry fue el amor de Candy? – preguntó Rinslet, durante el paseo la de lentes le contó la historia a grandes rasgos.

Así es, pero por alguna razón se separaron, Candy nunca le dijo a nadie por qué.

¿Nos parecemos tanto? – ella afirmó en silencio - ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le viste?

Hace medio año, viajamos junto a Candy para comprar su ajuar y ahí se vieron por última vez, ella le dijo a Terry que se iba a casar y él se fue, después de eso no supimos más de él, ni siquiera su padre ha podido dar con él.

¿Cómo se conocieron Candy y Terry? – Patty suspiró, sabía a grandes rasgos la noche de año nuevo sobre el Mauritania, pero no lo suficiente, aún así decidió contarle.

Candy, por órdenes de su padre adoptivo, viajó a Londres, en el barco, la noche de año nuevo, se encontró con Terry, él iba de regreso a Londres, en el colegio sus lazos afectuosos crecieron más y todos suponemos que en Escocia paso algo entre ellos porque al regresar de las vacaciones ellos dejaron de hablarse para después caer en la trampa de su prima lejana Elisa.

Tengo un sueño – confesó Terry, no sabía por qué, pero la chica le inspiraba mucha confianza – estaba llorando, el océano estaba oscuro, había niebla densa, a lo lejos escuché un ruido, era una niña rubia, con la cara cubierta de pecas y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, me giró y de pronto ambos corremos por unas escaleras, ella huye de mí y cuando le doy alcance es solo para despedirnos. En todos esos momentos es la misma chica, pero en la última escena yo estoy besando a una mujer, es lady Andley, pero ella me dice que se casa que lo nuestro es imposible, siempre creí que eran solo sueños absurdos porque mi hermana me contó que me enamoré de otra persona, estudié leyes, pero no recuerdo nada de esa vida, estoy muy confundido.

Tal vez... – comenzó Patty, dudando de lo que a continuación diría, pero desistió.

¿Tal vez? – le animo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Candy es una chica buena y de un corazón increíblemente bondadoso, pero ha sufrido mucho.

Lo sé – dijo serio – toda esa careta de impertinencia y egoísmo es falsa, intenta protegerse del exterior porque su interior esta destrozado.

Terry era igual, supongo que era contagioso.

A lo lejos el caballo de Candy corría a gran velocidad, se había detenido un instante para ver la escena de Patty y Rinslet, pero cuando él la miro salió en una loca carrera al bosque.

Te llevaré a casa, Patty, gracias por conversar conmigo – ella le sonrió y él correspondió, pero en su mente se formulaban una cantidad de preguntas, quién era en realidad él, pero más importante... ¿qué significaba en la vida de Candy, Rinslet Fressnage.

Por la noche, Candy paseaba por su habitación, parecía un león enjaulado. No sabía que la tenía más molesta: que Rinslet la venciera o verlo junto a Paty en una cabalgata romántica.

Además estaba su actitud, primero insinuaba que ella nunca sería capaz de vencerlo y, aunque la venció, parecía muy contento de haberlo hecho, aún si al final le había ofrecido pagarle el ganado, ese fue un golpe duro a su... no no era orgullo, por supuesto que no, se decía una y otra vez, era... dignidad, sí dignidad y esa afrenta nunca la olvidaría.

Llena de indignación y una orgullo herido, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, Candy se durmió sin siquiera bajar a cenar con sus invitadas.

Los días siguientes no mejoraron mucho el animo de Candy, entre la incompetencia, como ella le repetía cada que lo veía, de Drake y el tener que verle la cara a Rinslet por el acuerdo del agua y los documentos de pertenencia del ganado, era un verdadero hervidero de nervios y aunado a que Paty tuvo el descaro de invitar a Rinslet todas las tardes a tomar el té, ese era el colmo del descaro, por supuesto entendía que Paty gustará de la presencia del joven castaño, después de todo el tiempo había sido indulgente con la chica y al transcurrir de los años, ella había adoptado una figura alta y esbelta, su cabello ligeramente ondulado, le daba a su rostro un marco de agraciada belleza y después de la muerte de Stear ella se había encerrado en una burbuja de castidad, donde no podía penetrar hombre alguno, sin embargo ahí estaban ambos riéndose y charlando como una feliz pareja de recién enamorados.

Candy en esos días era algo parecido a la bruja del pueblo, donde se esparcían toda clase de rumores acerca de ella y su insufrible carácter, sin embargo Drake supo tomar partido de ello y se daba alas de ser el hombre de confianza de la joven heredera. Después de todo era él quien la acompañaba a diversos trámites en relación al viñedo.

Lady Andley – le dijo una vez que iban de regreso al viñedo - ¿se encuentra bien? – Candy no había dormido en días y su alimentación era muy pobre, no sabía que le pasaba o más bien, sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, ocúpate del viñedo y no te metas en mi vida – el resto del camino guardo silencio, estaba molesto por su desprecio, pero pronto llevaría a cabo su plan y Lady Andley aprendería que con él no se juega.

Bar estaba muy molesta por las continuas visitas que Rinslet hacía al viñedo Andley, cada vez llegaba más noche y su semblante siempre era cavilante, como si tratará de decirle algo, pero se arrepentía. La chica presentía que él sabía algo de la verdad que celosamente ella había guardado y culpaba a la tal Patricia O'Brian, tenía que desaparecerla del camino antes de que arruinará todo.

El día siguiente se reunió con Drake.

Tenemos que hablar – le dijo mientras él se dirigía al viñedo, ese día se había levantado muy temprano para cruzarse en su camino.

No seas imprudente, alguien puede vernos – y sin más la llevo a un sendero desierto del camino - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La chica Patricia, creo que ella sabe algo y Rinslet empieza a sospechar. Cada vez esta más distante y cuando no, me hace muchas preguntas, a veces las eludo, pero empieza a sospechar.

A mí tampoco me da confianza - dijo el joven – me mira de una forma tan desconfiada, ella habla con las personas del pueblo y le ha dicho a Candy – Bar hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el nombre – ella me ha quitado algunos privilegios a causa de ello, necesitamos quitarla de en medio.

¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Bar entre nerviosa y excitada.

Tengo un plan, todo será un trágico accidente – hablaron por varios minutos más, trazando su plan de ataque.

Una mañana nublosa, Candy no dio su acostumbrado viaje a caballo, estaba muy pálida, su semblante era enfermo y solo por esa ocasión dejo que Dorothy la cuidará. Patty también estuvo a su lado, aunque no servía de mucho porque la rubia no bajo la guardia del todo. En todo el tiempo que Patty y Dorothy le habían hecho compañía, Candy las veía con desconfianza y molestia. Sabía que no era correcto, pero estaba decidida a no confiar de nuevo, estaba dolida.

Candy – dijo Patty una vez que Dorothy retiro la charola con el desayuno casi intacto de la rubia – no tienes porque estar a la defensiva, soy tu amiga y te quiero – la ojiverde desvió la mirada hacía la ventana. Varios minutos de silencio pasaron, después los interrumpió la castaña – Esta bien, veo que mi compañía no te es grata así que mañana mismo partiré, lo haríamos juntas Dorothy y yo, pero ella no puede dejarte en este estado.

No necesito su lastima puedo cuidarme sola – gritó Candy.

Si pudieras no estarías así – la paciencia de Patty se estaba agotando, Candy la miro como si hubiera dicho el peor de los improperios y por un minuto, que la chica de lentes aprovecho, bajo la guardia – sé que te hirieron, pero no tienes que alejarte de nosotros, somos tu familia y te queremos, estamos preocupados por ti, Albert siente que te fallo en todo sentido – Candy miro por una fracción de segundo a su amiga – sé que has sufrido mucho, Candy, yo misma lo he hecho, pero no por eso tienes que perder lo más importante – la miro de nuevo sin entender – tu corazón, amiga.

Sin decir nada se levanto abruptamente y echo a correr, aún con la pijama puesta subió a un caballo que ya estaba preparado. Sentía que el faltaba el aire, sentía que oprimían su corazón roto y maltrecho. El caballo la llevaba por un camino desconocido y en un momento se encontró al otro lado del viñedo. Intento detenerse porque se dirigía a un camino lleno de trampas, pero el caballo no obedeció.

La noche anterior, Drake y Bar acordaron que ya que, Patty siempre daba un paseo por los alrededores, la harían montar otro caballo alegando que los demás estaban en revisión, un caballo salvaje que solo permitía que lo montaran, no que controlaran su camino. Él la llevaría a un lugar solitario donde sería atacada por dos mercenarios. Todo mundo pensaría que la pobre amiga de Lady Andley, Patricia O'Brian se había perdido y caído por los riscos. Sin embargo, la vida esta atada a las circunstancias. Por supuesto que su plan hubiera funcionado, si Candy no se hubiera sentido mal, si Paty no hubiera hablado con ella, si el noble corazón de la rubia hubiera podido seguir resistiendo el dolor ella sola, pero no, Candy se enfermo, Patty la enfrento y el corazón de Candy rogaba por revelar todo su sufrimiento, así que en su loca carrera ella tomo al caballo salvaje, saliendo entre la niebla y dejando que el caballo la guiará a una trampa que, tal vez, le costaría la vida.

Detente – le ordeno al caballo que siguió furioso por un camino sinuoso y peligroso, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos el animal se detuvo, pero no a causa de los constantes gritos de la chica, sino por dos perros salvajes que le gruñían, el pura sangre se levanto en su patas traseras dejando caer a su jinete y huyendo en dirección contraria - ¡Espera! – fue el inútil grito de la rubia. Los perros se acercaron peligrosamente a ella. Y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, de la nda apreció un hombre con un aspecto terrible, su cara infundía aún más miedo a Candy que el par de gigantes animales que deseaban morderla.

¡Tranquilos! – ordeno el hombre con voz pastosa, ella sintió un escalofrío al ver su sonrisa lujuriosa – Miren lo que tenemos aquí – se acerco a Candy, quien a pesar de sentir miedo, se controlo para no reflejarlo en su mirada.

¡No me toques! – grito empujando la mano que el hombre se disponía a pasar por su rostro, los perros de nuevo se pusieron a la defensiva.

Una pequeña fierecilla – dijo burlón y ella sintió que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, cuando el hombre ayudado por los enormes animales se acercaba de nuevo para tocar su rostro, la sensación le produjo repulsión, que al parecer al hombre le sedujo, con las manos trato de cubrirse el cuerpo que el camisón dejaba al aire – Siempre me ha gustado tomar por la fuerza las cosas – dijo en un susurro, dejando ver sus intenciones – me dijeron que te matara en seguida, pero no pensé que fueras tan bella – Candy se congelo, ¿acaso alguien quería matarla, pero quién? Además la insistente mirada del hombre la atemorizaba. Cuando él volvió a acercarse contuvo las ganas de llorar, su mano iba directamente a arrancarle la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo, pero no logro su cometido, alguien llego y golpe al hombre por la espalada, los perros ladraron... un disparo, dos... el reclinar de una caballo, el horrible hombre tirado boca arriba y una conocida voz que le hablaba.

¿Estas bien? – fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

Rinslet sospechaba que algún animal peligroso rondaba la granja y después de perder tres animales hasta esa mañana decidió que era suficiente, así que temprano salió, a pesar de los ruegos de Chase y Bar, con su escopeta. Llevaba toda la mañana examinado los alrededores de la granja, pero no pudo encontrar nada, desilusionado y algo hambriento, decidió volver a casa, no sin antes pasar a ver a Patty y, quizá, solo quizá, si tenía algo de suerte podría ver a Candy. Sin embargo, en su camino al viñedo vio algo que le llamo la atención, era la rubia que salía disparada en un caballo hacia los límites de su propiedad, decidió seguirla, le costo bastante trabajo debido a la gruesa niebla que se extendía, pero cuando estaba por darse por vencido, escucho un grito, no era muy lejos venía del otro lado de la montaña, tenía dos opciones volver sobre sus talones o cruzar la montaña, pero a caballo no llegaría, pues el sendero tenía toda clase de obstáculos. Dejo a Agualuz y se encamino.

Cuando llego a la cima, encontró una escena desagradable que le hizo hervir las entrañas, ese hombre estaba tocando la cara de Candy, en un arranque de furia, bajo lo más pronto posible y golpeo al hombre por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, este cayo, pero los animales brincaron sobre él, sin otro remedio para evitar ser mordido y, quizá hasta devorado por aquellos perros, tomo la escopeta y apunto al hocico de uno, el otro logro morderle la mano, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le disparo en el torzo.

El hombre seguía vivo porque emitió un quejido de dolor, con cautela se acerco a la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida.

¿Estas bien? – le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta porque la joven se desmayo en sus brazos.

Con enormes esfuerzos pudo cargarla, la mano derecha le punzaba y el dolor comenzaba a afectarle, al grado que sentía su cabeza arder. Llego al caballo y la montó en él con cuidado, después subió él, pero el cansancio y el dolor estaban debilitando sus fuerzas, Candy despertó al momento en el que Terry se desmayaba sobre ella.

Rinslet – grito tratando de que no resbalara del caballo - ¡Dios mío, qué tienes!

Aún estaba lejos del viñedo, pero la cabaña de Rinslet estaba cerca, así que dirigió los pasos de la yegua para que los llevará hasta ahí. Cuando llegaron, como pudo lo llevo a dentro y trato de bajarle la fiebre, mientras dormía le curo la mano, necesitaba un antibiótico, pero la cabaña carecía de un botiquín, así que espero a que despertara para ir al pueblo con un doctor.

Rinslet – murmuró a tiempo que él despertaba, la miro largos minutos tratando de recordar por qué ella estaba ahí.

¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño? – le preguntó preocupado, ella sintió algo cálido en su interior y de pronto todos esos meses de dolor hicieron que su corazón explotara, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y, aunque trataba de sofocarlos, los gemidos la hacían temblar – Candy... – le dijo de forma suave y tierna - ¿estas bien, pequeña? – dicho esto ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, su dolor, las despedidas, la humillación, todo la estaba consumiendo, ya no podía más.

Perdóname – le dijo aún hipando – no sé qué me paso – pero aún seguía aferrada a él.

Esta bien, desahógate, te hará bien – después ella le contó lo que había pasado con Patty.

Es natural que se preocupe por ti, eres su amiga y ella te quiere, no puedes huir de las personas, todos necesitamos de alguien en nuestros peores momentos y alejarnos no nos beneficia en nada.

Pero yo no quería que me tuvieran lastima, que dijeran "Pobre Candy ya la dejaron de nuevo"

Las personas que te aman, jamás te tienen lastima, solo comparten tu dolor y te apoyan, Candy, no las alejes de ti, yo sé que necesitas a tu amiga y a las demás personas que te quieren.

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo a pesar de lo mal que me he portado desde que nos conocimos?

Porque sé que esa indiferencia y orgullo son falsos, no sé por qué, pero estoy seguro de que eres una persona de buenos sentimientos, pero que a lo largo de tu vida has sufrido muchos, ¿me equivoco? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿estas mejor?

Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme – dijo sinceramente.

Yo podría protegerte siempre si tú me lo permitieras, Candy – tomo sus manos entre las suyas, la cara de la chica se pinto de un color carmesí – Salvarte de todo aquello que te haga daño, amarte como nadie lo ha hecho.

Yo... – qué sentía por Rinslet, era verdad que su enorme parecido con Terry la había cautivado en un principio, aunado a su carácter y a las enormes y divertidas discusiones que sostenía, pero no estaba segura de que eso fura suficiente, sabía que le gustaba, pero ya en otra ocasión se había equivocado, no quería cometer más errores y que le rompieran el, ya de por si, destrozado corazón una vez más – Me gustas, Rinslet, pero... no sé.

¿Quieres tiempo para asimilarlo? – preguntó tranquilo y esperanzado, no sabía por qué le estaba hablado de sentimientos, ni siquiera se lo habría planteado él mismo, pero tenerla así, como de verdad era, sucumbió a sus deseos. La amaba, no sabía decir por qué, pero estaba seguro de que ella era la única mujer con la que se sentía vivo, feliz y enamorado.

Candy lo miro, eran esos ojos que ella siempre deseo volver a ver, de una persona a la vez diferente, pero a la vez tan parecida. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, sin que pudiera evitarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos y mágicamente pudo consolar su dolida alma, sabía que ese era el único lugar donde siempre encontraría apoyo, seguridad y... amor.

Continuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

Hoy terminé de editar el final de este fic, creo que fue un buen final el que le di, faltan algunos capítulos y como no quiere tener que preocuparme por más historias trataré de publicar más seguido. Quiero enfocar mi energía y tiempo detrás de la laptop para continuar Algún día es hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hay minúsculas diferencias entre el carácter de Rinslet y Terry, pero recordemos que el primero tiene las creencias de una vida que no recuerda. Y para las que dicen que Bar es una mezcla de Elisa y Susana, tienen razón, por una vez quise que los Leagan no tuvieran protagonismo, jajaja, hay que dejarlos descansar, aunque quizá uno sea mencionado más adelante :)

De Oren, pues la verdad es que fue un personaje volátil para la historia y si no es por ustedes, ni hubiera recordado darle otra mención.

Gracias por el buen recibimiento de esta historia, siempre es grato saber que no mando cosas al ciberespacio que terminaran en el vació.

Gracias por hacerme saber que están ahí:

Yoliki, Marina W, Candice White, Alondra, Guest, Josie, Phambe, Dianley y demás lectoras anónimas :D

 **Ceshire…**


	8. Capítulo 6: Quiero ser uno contigo 1

**NOTA: CAPÍTULO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 15.**

 **¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 6: Quiero ser uno contigo**

 **Parte 1: Armonía inesperada**

Sheree y Leandro regresaron a su departamento después del ensayo, ella iba tomada de su brazo, decidieron caminar, aunque estaba lejos, Sheree quería despejarse, tratar de entender que le hizo cambiar de idea a Candy, es decir, si todas las personas a su alrededor la habían abandonado o herido, por qué creer de nuevo. Ella no podía, no quería y sabía que nunca lo haría, jamás confiaría verdaderamente en una persona.

Miro de reojo a Leandro, caminaba mirando hacia delante, se veía tan apuesto, se dijo Sheree, no podía entender cómo un chico como él estaba enamorado de una persona como ella, tenía infinidad de defectos, sin embargo cuando Leandro la miraba se sentía una diosa perfecta, solo él tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

Después de media hora de andar por la fría calle de Londres, Sheree le pidió que tomaran un taxi, estaba cansada y tenía hambre.

Como fuiste una niña buena, te prepararé algo especial – le dijo Leandro mientras la ayudaba a bajar del taxi.

¿Una niña buena? – hizo un mohín gracioso y el rubio rió, cuando estaba con ella, era la persona más feliz del universo.

¿Te apetece un omelet y una tarta de fresa? – preguntó decidiendo el menú.

Por supuesto.

Mientras Leandro cocinaba ella le miraba con escudriño, no entendía.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le cuestionó.

Dime...

¿Por qué nunca preguntas sobre mi pasado? – él no contesto de inmediato, a la pelinegra le dio la impresión de que trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Algunas personas dicen que el pasado es el reflejo de lo que somos en el presente. Y ciertamente, yo soy de esas personas. Sin embargo, a veces pasan cosas que dan un giro inesperado a nuestras vidas y debemos tomar otro camino, afrontar las consecuencias y decidir qué es lo mejor para nosotros. Tengo la sensación de que tú viviste muchas cosas y también sé que has sufrido, pero si has decidido callar y hacerte de una nueva vida, supongo que así asumes las consecuencias.

¿No crees que soy una cobarde?

No existes valientes ni cobardes cuando se trata de vivir – metió el omelet al horno – La vida es el mejor regalo que se nos ha brindado, pero también una maldición porque nadie puede decirnos cómo debemos vivir. Cada quien comete sus errores y sus aciertos, eso forma a las personas que somos. Esconder parte de ti, no es malo, siempre y cuando no te pierdas y estés consiente de quién eres en realidad.

¿No crees que eso es vivir en una mentira que puede caerse en cualquier momento? – siguió preguntando.

Si la persona que demuestras ser ante los demás no es tu verdadero yo, claro que es una mentira. A veces somos diferentes con muchas personas, pero la esencia de nuestro ser siempre es la mima. Ocultar cosas de ti mismo, jamás podrá serlo. Nadie puede conocer al 100% a una persona, salvo ella misma y, eso a veces es muy difícil, los humanos somos complicados. A veces tomamos decisiones equivocadas, pero eso no significa que seamos los villanos de la historia, si has logrado enderezar tu camino es porque tienes la fuerza y voluntad suficientes para demostrar tu valía.

No has contestado mi primera pregunta – le recriminó.

Tu pasado ha influido mucho en lo que eres actualmente, sin embargo te amo por lo que conozco, hoy y ahora. No me importa si eras fumadora o alcohólica antes, eso no influye en que mi amor disminuya. Nada que hayas vivido anteriormente puede hacer que deje de amarte, aunque debo admitir que muchas veces me he mordido la lengua para no hacerte preguntas, como la persona que amo, quiero saber de ti, pero si has optado por callar, lo acepto y respeto tu decisión. Si quieres o no contarme esta bien – calló un momento – la respuesta más lógica es porque te amo.

No hablaron más, él sabía que ella estaba pensado en sus palabras, Sheree le había ocultado mucho, pero sabía que seguía siendo la misma chica, a veces terca, decidida, valiente, voluntariosa, pero también tierna, amorosa y, por mucho que lo negara, necesitada de amor.

Después de la cena vieron una película que jamás terminaron de ver. Ella deseaba las caricias y los besos de Leandro, en sus brazos sentía que el mundo podía acabarse en ese momento y aún así ella estaría siempre protegida.

La mañana siguiente regresaron al estudio. Sheree tomó asiento y comenzó a leer el diario nuevamente.

" _Rinslet me llevo a casa después de salvarme, íbamos tomados de la mano sobre su caballo, él me abrazaba fuertemente, me daba la sensación de que quería protegerme y esa era su forma de demostrarlo._

 _Aquella sensación no era nueva para mí, Terry también me la infundía, supongo que era por enorme parecido de esos dos, pero dentro de mi corazón sabía que eso era imposible._

 _¡Candy, estaba muy preocupada! – salió Patty en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, parecía extraña, sus manos las tenía entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Conocía ese gesto, quería abrazarme, pero temía mi reacción. Solté la mano de Rinslet y corrí a los brazos de mi amiga._

 _¡Patty, perdóname por preocuparte! – llegue a sus brazos y ella los abrió gustosa, ese abrazo significo paz para mi dolido corazón y para mi amiga tranquilidad, volvía a ser la de antes. Dorothy apareció y la uní al abrazo – También tú, Dorothy, discúlpame, me comporte como una tonta._

 _Candy, no tienes que pedir perdón. Te queremos y nunca debes olvidar que eres una persona muy importante para nosotros._

 _Gracias – estaba sollozando, Rinslet veía la escena, conmovido._

 _Lentamente, volví a ser la de antes, Rinslet estuvo a mi lado, como un buen amigo, procurándome, ambos hicimos un acuerdo que beneficio al viñedo y a la granja. Aprendimos juntos, a veces hablábamos, él se esforzaba mucho en recordar._

 _No debes forzarte – le dije en una ocasión, estábamos en la cabaña – mi hermano, Albert, también tuvo amnesia, y entre más trataba de recordar, menos lo hacía._

 _Ese no es el problema, Candy... – me contestó con la mirada perdida – a veces tengo sueños muy extraños, es como si viera la vida de alguien más... No puedo recordar nada de la vida que Bar me dice que tuve, estoy muy confundido._

 _¿No has pensado que tal vez no eres el hermano de Bar?_

 _Sí, pero nadie ha dicho que no lo soy, por el contrario, cuando vamos al pueblo, nos dicen que se alegran de que haya regresado, no lo sé... a veces siento que no es mi vida..._

 _Descuida, ya recordarás, yo te ayudaré – puse mi mano sobra la suya y aquel contacto me lleno de gozó. Lo amaba, como jamás pensé que volvería a hacerlo."_

Sheree levanto la vista del diario, pronto sería hora del almuerzo, lo cerro y se levanto. Maritzia venía detrás de Leandro, la pelinegra sonrió, esa chica era muy insistente.

Cariño – le llamo Leandro, ella sonrió, siempre le daba su lugar, Maritza se fue derrotada.

Tengo hambre – dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello – podría comerte entero – le susurró pícaramente, él rió de buena gana.

Entonces hoy tú harás la cena.

Bien... – pensó – el menú será Leandro a la naranja – juntos fueron a la mesa de buffet. Muchos los miraban recelosos, Sheree era simplemente hermosa, pero su enigmática personalidad les desagradaba. Además el agente de Leandro, Mark, no la soportaba mucho, pues por ella, el rubio había rechazado algunos papeles. Meses después se lo agradecería, pues esa películas tendrían la peor crítica.

La hora de descanso paso tan rápido que a ellos les pareció que solo había transcurrido un minuto. Volvieron a las grabaciones y Sheree tomó asiento.

Notó que el diario cambiaba de letra.

" _Candy era un remanso de paz, las cosas en la granja estaban mejorando, poco después pude pagarle un salario a Chase, ese pequeño trabajaba tan arduamente, además era un gran amigo y confidente. Bar, sin embargo, estaba siempre molesta, se volvió convulsiva y celosa. Cuando trataba de hablar con ella, siempre me recriminaba las horas que pasaba con Candy._

 _Bar, no estés celosa – le dije abrazándola por los hombros – tú siempre serás mi querida hermanita._

 _¿Hermana, solo eso significo para ti? – estalló._

 _Pero... de qué hablas... – no entendía su reacción._

 _No quiero que veas a lady Andley, ella no te merece – gritó – ella es una cualquiera..._

 _¡Bar! – grité también – no tienes ningún derecho de insultar a Candy._

 _¡Candy, Candy! Siempre ella... – me miro a los ojos, en su mirada se pintó el enojo – en el pueblo se rumora que se revuelca con Drake, solo esta jugando contigo. Y tú la defiendes como si nada._

 _La conozco mejor que todas esas personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás. No vuelvas a insultarla._

 _Rinslet... – escuché que me gritó, pero no volví sobre mis pasos._

 _Algo no andaba bien con Bar, a veces parecía más mi ¿esposa? Que mi hermana, temía por su salud, pues por momentos me daba la impresión de que sus ojos perdían la cordura._

 _A pesar de mi preocupación por Bar, mi mente estaba llena de Candy, cuando no podía estar a su lado, me sentía ansioso, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, era una mujer frágil aunque tratara de demostrar lo contrario. Cuando estaba junto a ella me sentía completo y olvidaba las pesadillas de un pasado que consideraba inexistente. Porque cuando Bar estaba tranquila, me narraba algunos recuerdos y aquello me parecía aún más desconocido Estaba confundido y abatido, pero no podía forzarme, era como Candy había dicho, sin que me lo esperara, los recuerdos volverían a mí._

 _Estaba caminando, junto a mí iba mi caballo. Cuando la vi, caminaba por el viñedo, era tarde, el ocaso estaba por comenzar. Se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco, sus hombros iban al descubierto y la falda dejaba ver sus tobillos, toda ella era blanca, su cabello rubio se mecía al compás del viento. Empezaba el verano y las noches eran cálidas. La seguí de cerca, salió al bosque, después de un segundo ya no estaba._

 _Candy, dónde estas – le llamé sin obtener respuesta - ¿Candy? – la respuesta me llego de un árbol._

 _Dime... – volteé, pero seguí sin verla, estaba desconcertado, ¿acaso sería el viento? Si era eso, estaba empezando a volverme loco – Aquí, arriba – dijo de nuevo y gire mi cabeza, ella estaba cómodamente sentada sobre la rama del árbol que estaba detrás de mí._

 _¿Qué haces ahí? Podrías lastimarte – me sentí como un padre que reprende a su pequeña hija._

 _Descuida, nada me pasará, soy una experta trepando árboles – dijo alzando su naricita autosuficiente, reí, no pude evitarlo, solté la cuerda de mi acompañante y con un hábil movimiento, subí a su lado._

 _¿Te espante? – se movió para hacerme sitio, su voz era de burla. Estuvimos ahí, jugando como dos niños pequeños, reíamos contentos de las ocurrencias que venían a nuestras mentes. "_

De nueva cuenta la letra del diario cambio, era el turno de Candy.

" _Aquella noche sobre el árbol, me sentí bien, él reía, y me sentía inmensamente feliz de ser yo la cómplice y causante de sus sonrisas._

 _¿En qué piensas, Candy? – a veces le resultaba un poco raro, era idéntico a Terry, sin embargo, él jamás la había llamado tanto tiempo Candy, su nombre se escuchaba muy bien saliendo de su boca y con esa cálida voz._

 _En que hacían tanto que no me divertía como ahora._

 _¿Estas contenta?_

 _Mucho, me siento llena de paz, al estar aquí recuerdo la colina de Pony._

 _¿Colina de Pony? – olvide que él no sabía mi historia._

 _Sí, es un hogar para huérfanos, ahí me crié, ¿sabes? Poco después me adoptaron los Legan y después los Andley. El tío abuelo William – dije en tono de burla, pero él pareció no notarlo - ¿Pasa algo?_

 _¿Me invitarás algún día a conocer el lugar donde creciste? – preguntó con emoción._

 _Claro, me encantaría que fueras conmigo._

 _Después de unos minutos de silencio, posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, él me abrazo tiernamente._

 _Hace frío, deberíamos volver – me sugirió – después de todo hace poco enfermaste, no me gustarían que recayeras._

 _De acuerdo – bajamos del árbol, él primero, cuando yo lo hice una de mis zapatillas de rompió y si no es porque Rinslet me atrapo, hubiera sufrido un buen golpe._

 _Parece que la experta ha perdido la práctica – lo miré y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos._

 _Nos acoplamos perfectamente, podía sentí los latidos de su corazón y estaba segura de que él podía sentir los mío. El calor que emanaba era agradable, no quería soltarlo, posé mi cabeza en su pecho."_

El turno de Terry, nuevamente.

" _Cuando coloco su cabeza en mi pecho sabía que escuchaba el atrabancado palpitar de mi corazón, yo, por otro lado, podía aspirar el aroma de su cabello, rosas, un olor que despertaba varias sensaciones en mi cuerpo, ella levanto la cabeza, me miro largamente, invitándome... baje la mirada un poco, sus labios estaba semi abiertos. Lentamente acorté la distancia._

 _Esta vez no me golpearás, ¿verdad, Candy? – susurré antes a pocos milímetros de la Candy._

 _¿Qué dijiste? – Candy se separó de golpe, los corazones dejaron de latir al unísono. La magia del momento se perdió. Me sentía confuso y desorientado._

 _No sé... de pronto el bosque desapareció y en su lugar apareció un lago, yo te besé, pero tú me golpeaste. Esa escena la tengo muy presente. ¿Candy, qué significa esto? – la tome por los brazos, furioso._

 _Rinslet, me estas lastimando, suéltame – demando Candy._

 _Perdóname, no quise lastimarte, pero es que no entiendo nada, estoy tan harto de no recordar – me deje caer sobre el pasto._

 _Yo tampoco entiendo qué pasa – me susurró abrazándome._

 _Te llevaré a casa, necesito estar solo._

 _Sí, yo también._

 _Por mi mente pasaban algunas imágenes difusas, ¿por qué no podía recordar la vida que Bar me decía? En cambio estaba viviendo lo que Patty me contó, sabía que había muchos huecos que solo Candy podía llenar, pero no quería preocuparla sin motivo. Se dedicaría a hacerla feliz, solo eso."_

¿Lista para volver, Sheree? – Leandro la sacó de su lectura. Ese día al fin habían terminado las grabaciones. Ella asintió. El día siguiente no acompañó a Leandro, pues filmarían en un edificio histórico y la entrada a los invitados no estaba disponible.

Limpió el departamento, la noche anterior no durmió mucho cumpliendo su promesa con Leandro, así que después de tomar un relajante baño, se quedo profundamente dormida.

 _Los días que Candy pasaba junto a Rinslet después del incidente del bosque, eran los más lindos, hacían planes a futuro._

 _Cuando debían cumplir sus obligaciones se ponían un poco tristes, pero sabían que por más que lo desearan no podían estar juntos todo el tiempo._

 _Candy le dijo a Rinslet que pronto sería su cumpleaños, así que el castaño planeo un día de campo, fueron a un hermoso lugar a las afueras de Glasgow. Después de almorzar pasearon por la ciudad, todo el tiempo fueron tomados de la mano, Candy se sentía feliz con aquel contacto._

 _Después de un día tan divertido, Rinslet la llevo a la cabaña. Ahí le daría una última sorpresa. El lugar estaba restaurado, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas._

 _Es hermoso – exclamó - ¿lo has hecho todo tu solo?_

 _No, Chase me ayudo mucho – confesó avergonzado._

 _Chase es un gran amigo, ¿no crees?_

 _Sí, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, es una gran persona a su corta edad. Estoy seguro de que será un hombre de bien._

 _Se acurrucaron en la pequeña cama._

 _¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Rinslet, mientras miraban el danzar de la vela que alumbrada la cabaña._

 _Mucho, además – se sonrojó – pude estar junto a ti todo el día._

 _¿Sabes Candy? El día que te vi, mi corazón latió de forma distinta. A pesar de que tratabas de alejarte de mí, yo no podía apartarte de mis pensamientos. Necesitaba verte, estar a tu lado para sentirme completo... yo... Candy... te amo – dijo finalmente Rinslet._

 _Ella no dijo nada, se dejo envolver en ese beso, sentía que la vida se le iba a través de él, era sublime estar en los brazos del otro, era como volver al hogar, después de un largo viaje, buscando algo sin lograrlo._

 _Rinslet, conservaba la naturaleza apasionada de Terry, que en ese momento comenzó a despertar, Candy sintió que su corazón se le escaparía por la boca, sus latidos era rápidos y su cuerpo estaba desesperado por sentir el toque de Rinslet. Él comenzó a acariciarla, mientras subía lentamente, Candy contuvo la respiración._

 _¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con voz ronca la rubia._

 _Perdóname, eres un dama, no tengo derecho a hacer esto._

 _De qué hablas, Rinslet._

 _Candy, si no me detengo ahora, no podré hacerlo más adelante._

 _Yo no pido que te detengas – le dijo seductora. Ya no era una niña, sabía lo que quería y había aprendido a dejarse llevar – Quiero estar contigo, Rinslet. – él la miro con los ojos desorbitados, después se mordió el labio inferior, no quería equivocarse._

 _¿Estás segura?_

 _Muy segura..._

 _De nueva cuenta la beso, ella acariciaba su nuca, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo, bajo hasta su espalda, Rinslet comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido azul, dejo al descubierto su corpiño, hizo un camino de besos, no quería asustarla, iría tan lento como ella lo deseara. Volvió a su boca y la beso con desesperación. Candy no se quedo atrás y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, aquel camino de pequeños botones le pareció interminable, pero inevitablemente, estaba disfrutando. Descubrió el torso del castaño, dándole pequeñas caricias, ella nunca había estado con un hombre, así que se dejo guiar por su instinto, por su amor. Después de muchos besos. Candy y Rinslet al fin quedaron desnudos, ella se ruborizo._

 _¡Eres hermosa! – murmuró con los ojos azules aún más oscurecidos, mientras besaba los suaves y delicados senos de la rubia, los cuales respondieron a su toque._

 _Empezaron a reconocer la piel del otro, él la besaba y ella no se quedaba atrás. Le dio besos en cada parte del cuerpo. Se coloco encima de ella, mirándola deseoso, pero a la vez preocupado, no quería hacerle daño._

 _Esta bien – susurró ella besándole el lóbulo derecho._

 _Cada beso recibido los hacía temblar inevitablemente, se estaba rindiendo uno ante el otro. Cuando al fin llego el momento de hacerla suya, lo hizo delicadamente, suave, como si ella fuera de cristal y temiera romperla si no lo hacía con cuidado._

 _Candy sintió la virilidad de Rinslet entrado en su cuerpo, no quiso gritar y preocuparlo, sabía que eso pasaría. Lo abrazo por la espalda, deteniendo el movimiento, mientras se acostumbraba a su unión. Él entendió, cuando sintió que Candy suavizaba su abrazo comenzó a mecerse suavemente sobre ella, la rubia correspondía a sus movimientos, comenzando con la danza conocida solo por ellos. Rinslet estaba ansioso, pero deseaba que Candy disfrutará, de un momento a otro ella arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido placentero. Él se movió más rápido haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Alcanzaron el cielo juntos._

 _Te amo, te amo, Candy – le repetía una y otra vez Rinslet ._

 _Y yo a ti... – pero ella no pronunció su nombre, al momento de volverse un solo ser, ella sintió la presencia de Terry, algo en su corazón estaba completamente seguro de que era él._

 _Pasaron la noche descansando, él la abrazó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, la cabeza rubia reposaba en el pecho masculino._

 _Candy... – le dijo dándole un beso._

 _Dime... – ella besaba su cuello._

 _¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó mirándola, ello correspondió la mirada y sonrió, como jamás lo había hecho._

 _Sí, sí, quiero casarme contigo._

 _Aquel día fue el más feliz en la vida de aquellos jóvenes. Se amaban y desde ese momento estarían juntos. Finalmente._

 _Terry dejo muy temprano a Candy, Patty y Dorothy ya estaban desayunando._

 _Candy, ¿dónde te metiste? – le cuestionó Patty – Te esperamos hasta la media noche para celebrar tu cumpleaños._

 _Perdón, Patty, Dorothy – se ruborizo._

 _¿Dónde estuviste? – ahora Dorothy le preguntó._

 _Con Rinslet... nos vamos a casar – dijo al fin y sus amigas se levantaron para abrazarla._

 _¿En serio?_

 _¡Qué felicidad!_

 _Sí, estoy muy contenta._

 _Tenemos que organizar todo, ah, el señor William estará muy contento – dijo Dorothy._

 _Si, tengo que escribirle, necesito pedirle perdón._

 _La organización de la boda fue estrictamente pospuesta por la señora Elroy, quien deseaba estar presente para planear cada detalle. No estaba muy contenta con que Candy se casará con un granjero cualquiera, pero había visto el sufrimiento de la rubia, y si alguien había podido sacarla de de estado, ella la apoyaría._

 _La señora Elroy llego dos semanas después, todo se hizo tal y como ella lo ordenó. Candy estaba contenta, desde la boda de Annie y Archie parecía que no había organizado nada más._

 _Parece que tu tía esta muy entusiasmada - le comentó Rinslet. La noche que llego la matriarca Andley, se hizo la cena de compromiso._

 _Sí, a ella le encanta organizar ese tipo de eventos._

 _Pero así podemos estar juntos más tiempo – la abrazo, estaban en la cabaña, comenzó a besarla._

 _Rinslet... – dijo entre cada beso – Rinslet... – él no dejaba de besarla – detente, debemos esperar hasta después de la boda._

 _No puedo... – le beso el cuello y ella se dejo llevar._

 _Piensa en... – Rinslet se detuvo en seco, totalmente paralizado la miro._

 _¿Estás embarazada? – sonrió._

 _No, te digo que pienses en las consecuencias._

 _Tienes razón, debemos esperar o tu familia se volverá loca._

 _Cuando faltaba poco para la gran fecha, comenzó una guerra entre Bar y Candy, ya que la primera no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, de nuevo perdería a su hermano. La primera vez pudo mentir diciendo que a Rinslet lo habían matado en un juicio, pero ahora no podría hacerlo, amaba demasiado al nuevo Rinslet, debía acabar con Candy._

 _No permitiré que me quites a Rinslet – le gritó Bar, Rinslet y Chase había ido al pueblo y la joven Fressange enfrentó a lady Andley._

 _¿De qué estás hablando, Bar? Él y tú son hermanos – respondió Candy._

 _Eso no importa, engatusaste a mi hermano. Eres una zorra cualquiera – le espeto con furia, las personas que trabajaban en el viñedo y Drake las miraron – Maldita – y le dio una bofetada, pero Candy se la devolvió al doble._

 _No vuelvas a tocarme – exigió._

 _¡Cállate, no permitiré que Rinslet se case contigo! Primero muerta- gritó de nuevo._

 _No me provoques Bar – demandó la rubia Andley._

 _¿Acoso piensas golpearme? – le reto – una dama de sociedad como tú, no podría – dijo con sarcasmo._

 _¡Basta! – se escuchó la voz de Drake._

 _Claro, el amante de la cualquiera esta ha salido a su defensa – dijo llena de odio._

 _Dije, basta Bar – demando y se la llevo._

 _¿Qué sucede aquí? – era Elroy Andley, quien al ver un circulo se acero – Candy, ¿estas bien? Quién era esa jovencita sin modales._

 _Es la hermana de Rinslet, tía abuela – dijo simplemente, sabía que aquello no era de la gracia de la señora mayor._

 _Lejos de ahí, Drake condujo a Bar a las afueras del viñed._

 _¿Qué pretendías al hacer semejante escena? – le gritó mientras la aventaba._

 _Dijiste que tenías un plan, pero no he visto resultados. Entiende se casan la próxima semana. ¿Acaso no te importa?_

 _Más de lo que crees, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores. Ellos nunca estarán juntos. Antes mato a lady Andley – espetó lleno de odio. Bar le miro asustada – Antes de la boda voy a secuestrar a Candy. No se casarán._

 _Eso no servirá de nada._

 _¿Tienes un mejor plan? – ella lo pensó, no se le había ocurrido nada o de lo contrario no hubiera ido a casa de lady Andley. Pero en ese momento escuchó que unos arbusto se movían. Drake fue y se encontró con Chase. – ¡Nos estaba espiando! Tenemos que deshacernos de él. – Bar lo miro largamente._

 _No tengo una mejor idea._

 _Dos día antes de la boda, Candy estaba con Rinslet, cuando se les acerco la figura de una mujer._

 _Candy, el señor William llega esta tarde._

 _¿En serio? Al fin – la rubia se emocionó mucho, Dorothy se retiró - ¿Te molesta que vaya al pueblo a comer con...?_

 _Si, con tu tío abuelo, descuida._

 _Por la tarde, Candy se arreglo para recoger a Albert. Después de los abrazos y disculpas correspondientes, comieron y pasaron todo el día juntos, ella era feliz de verlo y él estaba contento de que su pequeña fuera la de antes, incluso ya no cargaba ese dolor que antes nunca la abandono._

 _Bar estaba dispuesta a dar marcha a su plan._

 _Rinslet... – lo llamo._

 _Bar, ¿qué pretendías? – le acusó de inmediato._

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _Supe que fuiste a casa de Candy y la insultaste._

 _¿Ella te lo dijo? – cuestionó resentida._

 _No, pero aún si así hubiera sido, tienes que comprender que ella será mi esposa._

 _De eso quiero hablarte, Rinslet..._

 _El día siguiente, Rinslet la recogió temprano para dar su paseo, pero él estaba muy serio y distraído._

 _¿Estas bien, Rinslet? – preguntó cuando dejaron a los caballos._

 _Sí, supongo que son solo nervios._

 _Pero Candy sentía que había algo más. La frialdad de Rinslet la había desconcertado. Una opresión se formó en su pecho. Esa noche no pudo dormir entre la emoción y la preocupación._

 _Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, el carruaje blanco se acercó a las puertas de la iglesia, era un pueblo pequeño, así que todos estaba ahí, en las últimas filas, mientras que los invitados se colocaron en las primeras._

 _La elegante novia bajo del carruaje, vestida totalmente de blanco, luciendo hermosa._

 _El coro comenzó a cantar la marcha nupcial en cuanto la novia puso un pie dentro del pasillo. Candy iba del brazo de Albert, Rinslet se retorció de celos, él no conocía a ese joven rubio, la rubia sonrió a los presentes, el camino parecía inmensamente largo, hasta que por fin llego a lado del hombre que amaba. Los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaban más que nunca por la felicidad._

 _Rinslet sonrió sin poder evitarlo, estaba nervioso. Candy y su acompañante llegaron hasta él, las miradas zafiro y esmeralda se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron, aunque Candy pudo notar que la sonrisa de Rinslet fue muy forzada. El castaño tomo la mano de la rubia, antes de dejarla totalmente en los brazos de Rinslet, Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla. Candy ya le había dicho que Rinslet era parecido a Terry, pero nunca imagino que fuera tanto._

 _Se acercaron al sacerdote que lo uniría en matrimonio. El padre terminó las oraciones correspondientes y pidió los anillos._

 _Ahora debo preguntarles – dijo mirándolos – señorita Candice White Andley, acepta como esposo al señor Rinslet Fressange para amarlo y respetarlo en la... – siguió – hasta que la muerte los separe._

 _Sí, acepto – lo miro y le coloco el anillo, sonriente._

 _Y usted señor Rinslet Fressange acepta como esposa a la señorita ... – siguió – hasta que la muerte los separe - no hubo respuesta de inmediato, el la miro largamente a los ojos, ella se desconcertó y le sonrió para darle confianza._

 _No – fue la cruel respuesta de Rinslet, soltó la mano de Candy y camino por el pasillo hacia la salida ante la mirada atónica de todos los presentes._

Continuará...

 **Espacio Para Charlar**

Ya sé que estuvo muy tele novelesco este capítulo, jajaja, me disculpo por eso, la verdad no estaba planeada así, pero el borrador de ese entonces desapareció y por aquel tiempo mi prima veía una telenovela que tenía justo esa escena (no recuerdo el nombre) y la adapté para este fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ya nos falta menos para el desenlace del esta historia que tardo muchos, muchos años en ver la palabra fin.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

P.D. Mimi, no te ignoré a propósito, pero esa historia digamos que no me dejo un buen sabor de boca. Sólo publique 2 capítulos de los 3 que logré escribir, pero la retiré porque uno de los reviews que me dejaron hacían referencia a que mis historias eran puras adaptaciones y que no tenía nada original. De hecho aquel comentario, me afecto mucho y mermo mis ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Dudo mucho que algún día la retomé, me da pena contigo porque te gustaba, pero creo que ese fic se quedará en el tintero.

 **Ceshire…**


	9. Capítulo 6: Quiero ser uno contigo 2

**Capítulo 6: Quiero ser uno contigo**

 **Parte 2: Todo por amor**

 ** _NOTA: Este capítulo sólo hará referencia al pasado._**

Rinslet salió de la iglesia sin mirar atrás. Dentro del recinto, Candy pensaba que no era digna de amar, esa era la idea que se hacía de sí misma, cuando la abandonaron en su primera boda salió de la iglesia en un estado de repudio al mundo que la rodeaba, todo ese tiempo el sufrimiento fue contante e infalible, no quería permitirse abrir su corazón, pero con todo y eso, en algunos momentos cedía y se suavizaba, deseaba amor puro, solo amor puro. Y se permito creer que con Rislet sería diferente, que esta vez podría ser feliz, cuan equivocada había estado. Se abrazó, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, después una fuerza que no era la suya, la jaló, no era Albert como ella pensaba, era Drake.

Candy nunca se dio cuenta, pero durante los últimos meses a cierta distancia, Drake siempre la seguía minuciosamente, tomaba nota de sus horarios en el viñedo, de los caminos que tomaba, de las personas que la acompañaban y la noche anterior al fin había tomado la decisión de actuar. Mientras la familia de la rubia trataba de aminorar el escándalo de la fallida boda, él supo que era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Señorita Andley, la sacaré de aquí – le dijo con su melodiosa voz, ella se dejó guiar víctima de la confusión y el dolor.

¡Candy! – escuchó que le gritaron y Drake apresuro el paso, la subió a un carruaje y se alejó - ¡Diablos! – maldijo el patriarca Andley, corriendo en dirección a la granja Fressange.

Candy sin percatarse de la maliciosa sonrisa de Drake viajo en el interior del carruaje sintiéndose un poco mal. Drake le tendió una botella de agua para que bebiera, ella empezó a sentirse adormilada, segundos después yacía en los brazos de Drake.

Terry se encontraba en la sala de la pequeña casa, Bar se estaba de frente a él.

Hice lo que me pediste – comenzó a hablar el caballero – ahora, dime ¿dónde está Chase? – ella simplemente sonrió satisfecha, no pensó que separar a esos dos fuera tan fácil.

Aún te falta otra parte del trato, ¿lo olvidas? – Bar lo tenía en sus manos, al fin sería suyo, le pertenecería para toda la vida.

¡Eres una maldita! – le espetó furioso, pero en su rostro se pintaba la resignación.

No me importa lo que pienses, prepara tus cosas, nos iremos mañana al amanecer – y acto seguido se levantó para retirarse, pero los fuertes y desesperados golpes en la puerta la hicieron desistir. No hubo necesidad de que se molestaran en atender, la puerta se abrió y el contrariado William Albert Andley entró, Terry se acercó al ver la angustia que denotaba el rostro de su amigo.

Terry... ha pasado algo terrible – dijo apresurado – ¡Han secuestrado a Candy!

Flash Back

Bar, ¿qué pretendías? – le acusó.

¿De qué hablas?

Supe que fuiste a casa de Candy y la insultaste.

¿Ella te lo dijo? – cuestionó resentida.

No, pero aún si así hubiera sido, tienes que comprender que ella será mi esposa.

De eso quiero hablarte, Rinslet – la penetrante mirada de la rubia lo dejo helado, parecía como si dentro de ella se hubiera roto la cordura – no permitiré que te cases con ella, ¿entiendes?

¿Qué estás diciendo?

No me interrumpas – gritó – tengo a Chase en mi poder, si tú te casas con Candy no solo no volverás a ver a Chase y también la mataré a ella – el corazón de Rinslet latió muy rápido, ¿matar a Candy? No, eso no lo soportaría. Bar aprovecho la confusión del castaño y prosiguió – Quiero que vayas a la iglesia como lo tenías planeado, pero cuando el padre pregunté si te quieres casar, tú responderás: No y abandonaras el lugar para reunirte conmigo aquí – saboreó el poder que tenía sobre él – en el caso de que no hagas lo que te pido o perciba cualquier comportamiento extraño, entonces – lo miró fijamente para darle mayor fuerza a su amenaza – Chase pagará las consecuencias y después, alguien más asesinará a Candy.

Rinslet se sintió impotente y pensó que podría vivir si Candy seguía con vida... y eso sería suficiente para sostenerlo. Apretó la mandíbula, furioso, pensando en la respuesta que le daría a Bar.

Está bien, pero debes prometerme que nada les pasará – y con esas palabras sello el pacto.

Hay algo más – aclaró la chica – quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, he ahorrado algo de dinero y en otra ciudad, tú y yo formaremos un hogar y tendremos una hermosa familia.

Bar estaba feliz, Terry había aceptado sus condiciones para no matar a Chase y a Candy, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era mejor que la rubia muriera al infierno que viviría después, sin embargo, no le importó, ese era el destino que se merecía por querer arrebatarle a Rinslet y por haberla humillado.

Rinslet salió a dar una vuelta, confundido. Al día siguiente fue a pasear con Candy y, aunque trato de mostrarse tranquilo, ella notó que algo le preocupaba, él simplemente lo disfrazó como nervios.

Cuando iba de vuelta a la granja, un terrible dolor de cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento, cuando abrió los ojos sintió que estaba despertando de un largo sueño, su vida, sus recuerdos, todo habían vuelto. Él era Terrence Greum Granchester, hijo de Eleanor Baker y Richard Granchester, famoso actor de Broadway, ex esposo de Susana Marlow y eterno enamorado de Candice White Andley, el amor de su vida.

Pero con memoria o sin ella, las cosas seguían igual, o tal vez, no.

Albert paseaba tranquilamente por los alrededores del viñedo, pensaba en las casualidades de la vida, cuando Candy le escribió emocionada que había conocido a un extraordinario hombre, se alegró de que su pequeña al fin encontrara la felicidad, pero cuando le dijo que Rinslet era muy parecido a Terry, le dejo una extraña sensación de duda, aún no lo había visto de cerca, pero cuando lo visualizó a lo lejos con Candy casi se desmayó de la impresión, sin embargo...

¡Albert! – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el futuro esposo de su hija, pero la mayor sorpresa no fue encontrarse con él, más bien la familiaridad con que lo había llamado – Soy yo, Terry – le dijo leyendo sus pensamientos.

¿¡Terry! – le llamó confundido – ¿Has recuperado la memoria? – el castaño asintió, nadie mejor que Albert para comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, además con él podría hablar sinceramente.

Después de los abrazos y felicitaciones correspondiente, Terry le contó sobre los planes de Bar, estaba seguro de que tenía un cómplice, pero no tenía la certeza de quién era.

Terry – le dijo Albert después de escucharlo – creo que no debemos jugar con esto. Debes decirle a Candy lo que pasa, ella no merece que la lastimes así.

Lo sé, Albert, pero si comentemos un error, ella asesinará a Chase, Candy también lo estima mucho – dijo resignado.

Bien, te ayudaré, mañana haremos lo que te pidió, cuando recuperemos a Chase entonces le explicaremos todo a Candy y ustedes podrán ser felices.

Los viejos amigos, no sabían que los planes de Drake y Bar eran más complicados que eso

Fin Flash Back

Terry miró a Bar intensamente, ella supo descifrar aquella mirada llena de odio.

Dónde está Bar – le preguntó tratando de contenerse, una cosa era que intentará chantajearlo para que la dejara, pero otro muy diferente que lo traicionará.

No lo sé, yo he estado aquí contigo, ¿o no? – dijo sonriendo al ver su cuartada.

No fue ella, Terry – Bar se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, ¿Terry? – fue Drake, él apareció de la nada y antes de que pudiera acercarme a Candy se la llevo en un carruaje en dirección contraria al viñedo, esto no está bien.

¿Drake? ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó – cómo no se me ocurrió, él debe ser tu cómplice, ¿no? – aquello era más una afirmación que una pregunta, Bar se limitó a sostener sus sonrisa burlona.

Terry se encendió enfurecido ante su cinismo. Las venas le hirvieron de coraje al saber que ella tenía en sus manos la información para recuperar a Candy, pero que no estaba dispuesta a decir nada. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado se convencía de que Bar estaba mal de la cabeza.

Más vale que hables, Bar, o yo...

¿O tú qué, Rinslet? ¿O debo llamarte Terry? – exclamó Bar sin inmutarse.

Terry apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar los impulsos de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. La tomó por los hombros y la miró, colérico.

Bar, si no me dices dónde está Candy, soy capaz de cualquier cosa – la amenazó.

No sé ni me importa a dónde se la llevo Drake – contestó sin más.

Albert y Terry palidecieron, aquella mujer tenía atole en lugar de sangre corriéndole por las venas. Terry miro a Bar y recordó a Elisa, a Susana, él podía ofrecerle cualquier cosa a cambio del paradero de Candy, sin embargo, nadie le aseguraba que ella cumpliera su palabra, ceder a su capricho era arriesgar el tiempo que Candy tuviera de vida o salvarla de lo que fuera que Drake tenía en mente hacer con ella.

¡Estás loca, Bar! – Explotó – Encontraré a Candy con o sin tu ayuda...

¿No te olvidas de algo, Rinslet? – sus voz era un seductor ronroneo que le produjo nauseas a ambos caballeros – Todavía tengo en mi poder a Chase – Terry se paralizó, era cierto, dos vidas dependían de él, sabía que Candy era más importante, pero no por eso dejaría que un inocente muriera.

En eso te equivocas – fue la oportuna intervención de Albert, Bar lo miro sorprendida – el alguacil del pueblo ha localizado a Chase tan solo hace unos minutos.

No, eso no puede ser – dijo para sí misma recordando sus últimos movimientos, antes de la boda había ido a dejarle comida al niño, ya que muerto no le servía de nada.

Terry me contó anoche lo que planeabas y puse a un hombre a seguirte, tú sola lo guiaste al escondite y hemos recuperado a Chase, no tienes más que hacer aquí, Terry.

Bar dejo de sonreír, ahora ya no tenía nada con que retener a Rinslet, no, él no podía dejarla.

Rinslet, tú no puedes dejarme, yo te cuide, me perteneces – gritó al borde de la histeria.

Albert había ido a la granja en compañía de un policía, él estaba esperando fuera para detener a Bar, cuando ambos caballeros salieron de la casa, él agente esposo a la chica quien gritaba y pateaba, Terry estaba seguro de que al fin había perdido la cordura.

Ahora, ambos debían actuar rápidamente, necesitaban una pista que los llevará a Drake.

Drake dejo sobre la cama a Candy, había preparado el lugar donde la tendría varios días atrás, parecía que todo había salido a pedir de boca, sin embargo, el que el señor Andley lo hubiera visto llevándose a Candy lo volvía el primer sospechoso y no podría andar libremente, Drake había esperado que el pueblo creyera que todo había sido obra de algunos maleantes que quería dinero, incluso había preparado a un grupo de trabajadores del viñedo para "buscar" a la señorita Andley y en el caso de que se acercaran al escondite, él los alejaría. Estaba consciente de que tarde que temprano descubrirían que él era el responsable, pero esperaba que pasaran muchos años y que en ese período de tiempo Candy se enamorara de él.

Sólo que de repente el señor Andley lo había tomado por sorpresa siguiéndolo mientras se llevaba a Candy, sabía que sería el primer sospechoso, pero ser un hombre precavido, le había valido tener todas las cosas necesarias para no aparecerse por el pueblo durante al menos tres meses. Aunque no era tonto y en un descuido de la vigilancia, que seguramente ya estaba montada, tomaría a Candy y se la llevaría lejos, donde nadie la conociera, ni le ayudara.

Drake salió de la habitación de Candy y se dirigió a la sala de estar, bebió lentamente una copa mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Ardía de deseos por tomarla y hacerla su mujer, por cobrarle cada uno de sus desplantes y humillaciones, pero también la amaba, y esperaría, todo lo que su paciencia se lo permitiera, a que ella mostrará un poco de disposición.

Mientras terminaba el contenido de su copa, un rostro apareció en su mente y un sentimiento de autosuficiencia lo embargo por completo, de alguna manera le provocaba placer tener a Candy como su prisionera, haberla separado de Rinslet fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho de Albert, estaba nervioso y se sentía impotente al no hacer nada. Habían pasado tres horas desde la desaparición de Candy y aún no tenían una certeza de que Drake pudiera tenerla, Bar no les dijo nada y parecía dispuesta a no hacerlo nunca, a pesar del trato que Albert le había propuesto. Lo único que les provocaba un poco de calma era que la policía ya estaba investigando y tratándose del patriarca de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Escocia y que la víctima era la futura heredera, todo el cuerpo policiaco estaba atento y en vigilancia. Además de eso, Terry logro contactar al abogado de su padre, el duque estaba muy enfermo y había decaído más con la noticias de la desaparición de Terry, cuando al fin habían hecho las paces. El abogado no le creyó en un principio, pero el duque tomó la llamada con un presentimiento de que aquel joven no era un farsante, Terry le contó brevemente a Richard lo sucedido y de inmediato, el duque le ordeno a su abogado contratar un ejército de detectives e investigadores que dieran con el paradero de la futura duquesa de Granchester. Terry suspiró al colgar con su padre.

Dudo que la pecosa me perdone el que la haya dejado abandonada en el altar – y sin querer algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos.

Después de reponerse un poco, Terry volvió a lado de Albert para comentarle sobre los investigadores que pronto vigilarían los lugares en los que Drake pudiera tener a Candy.

Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar pacientemente a que algo suceda, Terry – le dijo el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda de manera fraternal.

No puedo hacer tal cosa Albert – dijo bruscamente, separándose del rubio – me enloquece no hacer nada, no saber nada, no puedo dejar de pensar en que cada minuto que pasa ese loco puede lastimar a Candy – y golpeó la pared con su puño, Albert lo miro impávido, comprendía a su amigo - ¡Qué desesperación no poder protegerla!

George y Archie miraban a los dos hombres, consternados. Annie y Paty cuidaban a la Tía abuela, quien había sufrido un colapso al enterarse de la verdad.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los caballeros, cada uno ensimismado en su preocupación.

De pronto Terry se dejó caer en el fino sofá del despacho, tenía la mirada perdida, habían pasado otras dos horas y nada, ni la policía ni los investigadores de su padre, parecían haber encontrado algo que les diera un indicio del paradero de Candy.

Albert, miro a Terry largamente por el gran ventanal del despacho de Candy. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se sentía impotente ante la situación. Imagino que Candy estaría pasando hambre y frío, quizá estaría sufriendo, aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecer, su pequeña ya había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, no era justo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que encontrarla y devolvérsela a Terry.

El castaño estaba a punto de enloquecer, salió del despacho sin decir palabra alguna y fue al establo, montó el caballo de Candy y corrió a toda velocidad, con la esperanza de que el aire golpeándole la cara despejara su mente.

Después de muchas horas, Candy despertó, la primera reacción fue de temor al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, además la penumbra le dificultaba hacer un reconocimiento, se dirigió cuidadosamente a una de las ventanas, pero estás estaban tapizadas con gruesas capas de periódicos y de una especie de lona. Cuando sus verdes ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir que la cama de la que se había levantado era una antigüedad, al igual que todos los muebles que completaban la habitación. Por el polvo y una que otra telaraña era evidente que el lugar llevaba varios años abandonado. Candy se recargo sobre una pared, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, y el motivo por el cual estaba en un lugar como ese. Recordó la cruel respuesta de Rinslet y para no derramar ninguna lágrima sacudió su cabeza y siguió el recuento de sus pasos. Drake la jaló y después de eso… nada.

Candy recorrió la habitación buscando una manera por la cual pudiera escapar. Cuando logro quitar la pesada lona de uno de los ventanales y unos cuantos periódicos, hizo un mohín de desilusión debido a que los marcos de las ventanas tenían tablas atravesadas que dejaban un hueco de apenas 15 centímetros. Se aferró a uno e intento quitarlo, la madera ya era muy vieja, pero después de varios minutos, no cedió ni un milímetro. Echó una mirada por el pequeño hueco y pudo ver el exterior de la habitación, vio que estaba rodeada de altos árboles, pero el lugar era irreconocible. Estaba sola en la habitación, no sabía qué pensar. Coloco su oreja contra la puerta para intentar escuchar algo, sin embargo Drake no dio señales de vida. Candy empezó a pasear de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, cada minuto que pasaba la desesperaba. Sentía miedo, pero trataba de enterrarlo en lo más profundo porque necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad. Trataba de aferrarse a la idea de que Albert había visto a Drake jalarla hasta el carruaje y esperaba que para ese momento ya estuviera en camino para encontrarla, pero ella no podía simplemente esperar que alguien la auxiliará, debía hacer algo… al menos encontrar una salida… un lugar seguro. Pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Drake se adentró a la habitación, la miro de arriba abajo y se iluminaron los ojos, se sintió poderoso al tenerla por fin para él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Drake?

A ti, Candy – le dijo sugestivamente.

Primero muerta - le encaró desafiante.

¿Muerta?

Sí, lo único peor que la muerte sería estar contigo, te detesto.- le espetó con rabia - Si tu propósito es quedarte con el viñedo…

¿Crees que hago esto por dinero? – la interrumpió.

Por qué más – Candy palideció – No lo harás – pero la mirada de Drake estaba llena de determinación.

Candy se sintió mareada, el pensar en el plan de Drake la hacía sentir nauseas, sintió el estómago revuelto con la sola idea de imaginarse lo que él planeaba a hacerle, pero se tranquilizó, no debía demostrarle su temor.

No lo lograrás, Drake. Albert o Rinslet me encontrarán tarde o temprano.

Eso lo veremos, querida – se volvió hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla la miró sobre el hombro – no sé por qué aún le tienes fe a un hombre que te planto en el altar – Candy sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban sin querer, él tenía razón. Drake salió dejando a Candy perdida y derrotada.

Terry salió del viñedo sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, recordando las últimas semanas en compañía de Candy. Su caballo relinchó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. A lo lejos pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba, dejo al jamelgo y trepó a un árbol para no ser descubierto, no sabía qué lo había motivado a esconderse, pero su instinto le dijo que era lo mejor. Se escondió entre las ramas, de pronto una sombra salió de entre los arbusto. ¡Era Drake! Espanto al caballo de Candy sin reconocerlo, quizá estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose como para notarlo.

Lo vio voltear en todas direcciones y tuvo que esconderse más entre las ramas del árbol. Pocos minutos después, cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, siguió su camino en sigilo. Terry espero a que se alejara un poco, pero no tanto como para poder seguir sus pasos.

Miro hacia el caballo y lo lo vio alejarse en dirección al viñedo, Albert se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien y lo buscaría.

Drake camino hacia el manantial por el que discutieran una vez Candy y él, paso por delante de la casa que había compartido con Bar y fue más allá con dirección al río, camino por la montaña, sólo un hombre que conociera el terreno podía encontrar ese camino. A lo lejos diviso una casa de dos plantas, parecía abandonada, él recorrió esos caminos muchas veces, pero nunca vio aquella casa, dejo un rastro en los árboles y cuando éstos se acabaron dejo piedras en forma de X porque estaba seguro de que si lograba sacar a Candy de su prisión no podría encontrar el camino debido a lo enredado del trayecto.

Drake se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera entrar. Su pequeña y arriesgada excursión al pueblo había provocado un cabio en sus planes, le sería imposible salir de ahí con Candy, Albert Andley estaba usando todas sus influencias para tener lo mejor de la policía. Entró a la cabaña y tomó una decisión, necesitaba tomar lo que quería de Candy lo antes posible. Sabía que ella no se sometería ante él, pero Drake estaba seguro de poder doblegarla, conocía su punto más vulnerable y con él le haría pagar todos y cada uno de sus desplantes.

Candice White Andley… sería su mujer, aún si tenía que tomarla por la fuerza… o matarla…

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo.

A veces se toman decisiones equivocadas para proteger a quienes amamos, Terry esta cometiendo el mismo error que con Susana, no le dijo a Candy y eso terminó mal. Esperemos que pueda rescatar a Candy antes de Drake consiga lo que quiere.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir conmigo hasta este punto.

Yoliki, Mimi, Sayuri, Josie, Alondra, Paty Grandchester, Phambe, Dianley y la chica que firma como "Guest"

10 - jun - 2017

Ceshire...


	10. Capítulo 6: Quiero ser uno contigo 3

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

 **Capítulo 6: Quiero ser uno contigo**

 **Parte 3: Mi destino siempre fuiste tú**

Terry se escondió detrás de un árbol, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban cubiertas. La única que no tenía protección era la de la estancia. Terry se mordió el labio, tenía que acercarse para poder ver lo que sucedía dentro del lugar. El corazón comenzó a latirle desaforado con cada paso que daba; espero que Drake no saliera. Trato de pensar en qué podría hacer para asegurarse que Candy estaba sana y salva y, de ser así, cómo llegar a ella sin que Drake lo descubriera. Se maldijo mentalmente por no llevar ningún arma encima, estaba absorto pensando que lo mejor sería ir al viñedo por Albert y la policía, pero algo le decía que no podía dejar a su pecosa a merced de ese demente.

No se movió de su lugar, parecía que Drake estaba cocinando, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte. Terry temió que se hiciera de noche y él siguiera sin hacer nada más que observar. Estaba tratando de pensar en un plan cuando vio que Drake se acercaba a la puerta, retrocedió lentamente y se escondió. El ex capataz del viñedo Andley salió de la cabaña, Terry no alcanzó a ver lo qué estaba haciendo Drake, y no le importó mucho. Lentamente y mirando hacia atrás, entró en la casa. Subió las pocas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca, tenía miedo, desde luego, pero había jurado que la cuidaría, ya se había equivocado muchas veces, ahora su vida y la de ella dependían de que no cometiera más errores, aún si él moría trataría de salvarla.

Candy se abrazó a sí misma, hacía media hora que se había dado por vencida, era imposible salir de aquella habitación. Trato de guardar la calma y sus pocas energías para cuando Drake fuera por ella, tenía una sola oportunidad e intentaría no desperdiciarla. Tenía hambre, estaba cansada y, si eso no fuera suficiente, profundamente herida. Miró su entornó y las lágrimas se le escaparon de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Cuántas veces había estado en una habitación sombría. Muchas. Pero una cosa era ser encerrada por los Leegan en el ático de la mansión de las rosa o estar castigada en el San Pablo; y otra muy diferente estar en su actual situación, donde sabía que no había escapatoria, que su captor tenía un arma y que su familia pensaba que había huido como la última vez que la habían dejado plantada en el altar. Nadie iba a rescatarla, pero ella no le demostraría a Drake que se moría de miedo. Si iba a morir lo haría dignamente, luchando hasta el final.

 _Rinslet…_

Ese nombre le vino a la mente, imaginó que él estaría muy tranquilo y cómodo en su granja, burlándose de ella, eso la deprimió aún más.

 _Terry…_

Deseó que él estuviera vivo. Terry sabría dónde encontrarla, sus corazones siempre habían estado conectados.

Terry…

Justo en el momento en que pronunció su nombre la puerta se abrió. Candy se levantó rápidamente e embistió contra el visitante indeseado.

Candy, tranquila – le dijo el castaño, tomándola de los hombros – soy, yo, Terry.

Terry…

No hubo tiempo para hacer más preguntas, Terry la tomó de la mano y salió al pasillo, vio la escalera de un desván y trataron de alcanzarla, esa podría ser su única salida. Pero el lazo se la escalera se romio en cuanto Terry pudo halarlo. La rubia seguía mirando a Terry con sorpresa y perplejidad.

\- No hay otra salida, tendremos que bajar a la estancia – dijo Terry – puedo someter a Drake.

\- ¡No! – dijo Candy – Él tiene un arma, necesitamos distraerlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Conmigo. Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido – Ahora que sabía que él estaba vivo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara – Sé que tú sabrás cuándo este descuidado.

\- ¡Candy! – Hablo el castaño en un murmullo - ¿qué haces? – ella bajo las escaleras y le hizo una seña con el dedo sobre la boca.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – gritó Drake - ¿pensaste que podías escapar tan fácilmente? – Candy le miró con rabia. El desprecio o deseo, como quiera que lo interpretaran, de Drake se debía a su actitud, ella se había ganado lo que le estaba pasando. Esperaba que en aquel plan, nadie resultara herido.

Drake se abalanzó sobre la pecosa. Candy trató de zafarse.

\- No malgastes tu energías, querida.

Drake llevaba unas sogas con las que ató a Candy, al parecer la cena especial se había arruinado, debía tomar de la chica lo que quería y desaparecer. La rubia forcejeó, pero Drake le mostró el cinto donde llevaba el arma.

\- Te mataré si intentas escapar – la rubia se asustó y se forzó a no mirar a las escaleras, Terry tenía una sola oportunidad.

Drake se acercó a Candy, quien luchaba por evitar que su atacante la "acariciara"

\- No te puedes imaginar cuántas veces soñé con este momento. Ahora podré disfrutar de la suavidad de tu piel, de tus perfectos pechos, tus piernas… todo tu cuerpo.

Drake levantó la falda del vestido de novia, con su cuchillo rompió la parte de arriba, dejando a la rubia en ropa interior, imagen que lo éxito al máximo. Se acercó, en sus ojos estaba pintada la lujuria y el deseo de poseer lo que le había sido negado. Pero ya no más. Se colocó encima de la chica, pero de pronto se sintió empujando, o más bien, jalado.

\- No vuelvas a tocarla o morirás.

Terry había asomado la cabeza con cautela, sabía que Drake estaba completamente loco y era, precisamente eso, lo que lo tenía preocupado porque estaba amenazando a Candy y en su condición era capaz de lastimarla, tenía que actuar rápido. La idea de que aquel tipo pudiera utilizar esa pistola contra Candy le aterraba. Pero lo que vio lo obligo a actuar inmediatamente.

Terry ya no tenía ese temor en los ojos, su rostro tenía una expresión fría y una furia se coló en sus verde azules ojos. Drake, confundido, apuntó al inglés con su arma, pero Terry se lanzó a él antes de que Drake pudiera oprimir el gatillo, con la embestida, el arma había rodado bajo un antiguo reloj. Terry aprovechó que su atacante ya no tenía ventajas y lo golpeó en el rostro y el costado. Tenía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos por poner en peligro a la persona que más amaban en el mundo. Candy trato de zafarse de sus ataduras. No quería que Drake muriera a manos de Terry, él no tenía por qué cargar con ese peso.

\- Terry, por favor… tienes que detenerte – pero el castaño no la escuchaba, siguió dándole golpes a Drake, quien ya tenía el rostro desfigurado, parecía que la nariz estaba rota y por el tremendo dolor y la perdida de sangre, el ex capataz se había desmayado, alegrándose de poder alejarse de aquel terrible castigo.

\- ¡Despierta, cobarde! – lo zarandeó Terry - ¿Acaso sin tu arma no tienes el mismo valor que demostrabas hace un minuto cuando intentabas abusar de Candy? – aun así, el castaño siguió propinando golpes.

\- Terry, ya no lo golpees más. ¡Vas a matarlo!

\- Se merece eso y más.

\- Pero su muerte no vale tu libertad, Terry, por favor – Terry se detuvo, ella tenía razón. Por supuesto que deseaba matarlo, pero no quería quedar como un asesino y mucho menos a los ojos de Candy. Se incorporó y fue donde ella para romper las cuerdas. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y se quitó el saco, protegió la semidesnudas de la rubia y el abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Candy? – ella asintió y se hundió más en el abrazo. Era reconfortante estar ahí. Terry besó la frente de Candy – Candy no vuelvas a hacer eso – la reprendió – mi vida no tiene sentido, sin la tuya. Yo debí rescatarte.

\- Pero lo hiciste.

\- No, no lo hice, te pusiste en peligro.

\- Nos hubiera matado a ambos si te encontraba. No quería que te lastimara.

\- Tonta, sería capaz de soportar todo, menos que te lastimen.

Candy entonces sintió como el un frío se colaba e su corazón, no, so no era cierto, siempre la había lastimado.

Los cascos de caballos y la luz tildante de unas linternas sacó a la rubia de sus oscuros pensamientos. Candy estaba completamente segura de que era Albert con ayuda. Terry se preguntó si el caballo había llamado la atención del patriarca Andley.

¿Candy? – entró gritando Albert.

¡Albert! – gritó la pecosa desde la ventana de la estancia.

Los tres se encontraron, Albert abrazo a Candy y ella se dejó llevar por aquel gesto. Después, y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio abrazo a Terry.

\- Eres un insensato – lo reprendió con una sonrisa y mirada de agradecimiento – vi al caballo de Candy y el rastro que dejaste en los árboles, no lo entendí, pero regrese sobre mis pasos para ir por ayuda, tenía la certeza de que tú la encontrarías.

Candy miró a los caballeros. Recelosa, se encontró con la mirada de Terry, él la miró con súplica, pero ella no demostró nada más que furia. Ahora que la adrenalina del momento había pasado, Candy recordó lo que Terry, Rinslet o quien quiera que fuera le había hecho en la iglesia. Luego la rubia desvió la mirada.

\- Gracias amigo – comentó Albert, Terry le sonrió.

\- Sabes que la amo – el rubio no dijo nada, miró hacia donde Candy, que ya se alejaba. Terry siguió la mirada de su amigo, sintió una profunda urgencia de detenerla - ¡Candy! - gritó, ella montó a uno de los caballos y fue hacia donde estaban los caballeros. Terry le miró con ojos tristes - ¡Candy! – ella desvió la vista, herida.

\- Me voy.

\- Candy, por favor, quédate conmigo – ella le miró, por un segundo una luz iluminó sus ojos, pero el dolor y la humillación aparecieron de nuevo. Él la había lastimado, cómo perdonar, cómo olvidar su dolor, su orgullo herido. Lo miró largamente, espoleó al caballo y se alejó, sintiendo como su alma moría lentamente.

Terry se quedó clavado en el piso, sentía las piernas de plomo. Albert, se acercó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el castaño no contestó.

Candy se marchó esa misma noche, mientras Terry le rendía su declaración a los agentes. No le dijo a nadie a dónde iría, necesitaba alejarse de todos. Pensar.

Transcurrió un largo y solitario año. En ese tiempo Terry se reconcilió con su padre; Albert había encontrado el amor. Parecía que todo iba bien para ellos, pero Candy sentía que no podía ser feliz sin Terry, a quien su alma y corazón le pertenecían, pero el dolor la había obligado a no buscarlo, ya no.

Candy vivía en Londres, pero con la grave enfermedad de la tía abuela Elroy, tuvo que viajar a Chicago. La anciana se alegró de verla, Candy y Albert fueron los que estuvieron con ella justo en el momento en que se sumergió en un sueño del que jamás despertaría. Luego vino la lectura del testamento. La señora Elroy le había dejado a Candy su casa de Escocia. La rubia paso una temporada con su familia. Sabía que Albert aún tenía contacto con Terry y le pidió, por la amistad que aún tenía con ella, que no le dijera nada sobre su paradero.

Después de un mes, ella tomó posesión de su herencia. Y se fue a vivir a Escocia. Aquel lugar le traía buenos recuerdos.

Candy se encontraba sola en la mansión Andlye, ese día era el aniversario del primer beso que le diera Terry. Mirando por la ventana pensó en su vida romántica.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

Yo sé que no estuvo muy intenso el rescate, pero bueno, espero que no las haya defraudado.

El siguiente es el último capítulo, yo creo que lo subiré el miércoles si todo sale bien y no tengo pendientes ese día.

Agradezco infinitamente el que sigan conmigo hasta este punto de la historia, me alegra que les haya gustado y gracias también por hacerme saber que están presentes.

Yoliki, Adoradandrew, Josie, Alondra, Marina W, Dianley, Paty Grandchester.

Y las lectoras anónimas.


	11. Capítulo 7: El amor lo puede todo

**Capítulo 7: El amor lo puede todo**

 _Dos veces, se había enamorado del mismo hombre dos veces y esos reencuentros se encargaron de devastar su corazón, fue un error permitirse creer en el amor._

 _Ella se había ido la primera vez para olvidarlo, no sabía en qué momento Oren la había mirado de forma diferente y un día le había propuesto estar juntos para toda la vida. Sabía que Terry ya tenía una vida hecha a lado de Susana y fue el momento de soltar aquella esperanza de lo que pudo haber sido. Candy quiso seguir adelante, continuar con su vida y formar una familia, no podía privarse de las maravillosas experiencias de la vida por seguir aferrada a un imposible._

 _Aceptó la propuesta de Oren. Y decidió que era tiempo de volver a ver a Terry y decirle de frente que se iba a casar. Pero el destino lo puso en su camino antes de tiempo, jamás pensó que lo encontraría en Londres mientras compraba el ajuar de su próxima boda._

 _No fue nada fácil decirle que se casaba, sintió incluso que cada separación que enfrentaron clavaba poco a poco una estaca en ambos corazones y en esa ocasión, ella dio una estocada muy fuerte que terminó con toda esperanza._

 _Estaba segura de que Terry había quedado muy dolido. Ella misma había salido lastimada de esa conversación._

 _Creyó, ilusamente, que él llegaría a la boda a impedirla, sin pensarlo dos veces hubiera salido huyendo de la iglesia en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo, ahora podía adivinar que fue debido a su accidente. Y aquello parecía un chiste cruel que la vida les hacía y entender, de una vez por todas, que su amor estaba destinado al fracaso, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentarán._

 _Así que decidió seguir con su vida, como Lady Andley, dejando atrás a la adolescente Cadice White. Nunca dejo de pensar en él… hasta que un buen día, en el lugar menos inesperado el destino se empeñó en volver a reunirlo, aunque él tenía otro nombre. Candy decidió darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, creyendo que su vida sería maravillosa a lado de Rinslet y poder así cumplir su sueño de tener una familia y nunca más sentirse sola._

 _Pero cuando Rinslet, o Terry, le dijo que no enfrenté de sus familiares y amigos, ella se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado, ella parecía ser la que siempre resultaba herida._

 _Albert se encargó de contarle la verdad sobre la negativa de Terry en la iglesia y, aunque lo entendió, eso no mermaba el dolor de su corazón. Pero lo había perdonado. Si no lo había buscado era simplemente porque no creía que su dolido corazón soportara otro revés._

 _Las lágrimas se desbordan con el torrente de recuerdos que no cesaban de brotar en su mente._

 _Después de la repentina fuga de Candy, Terry se fue a vivir a la villa de Escocia, viajaba de vez en cuando, pero siempre volvía, sentía que ese lugar lo atraía con una fuerza mayor a la de su voluntad._

 _Nunca la olvido, cómo podría, todos los días pensaba en ella, cómo estaría, si era feliz y si… había encontrado el amor._

 _Una mañana de verano, para celebrar el aniversario del beso que le había robado cuando eran unos quinceañeros, salió a cabalgar rumbo al lago. Pasó frente a la mansión Andley y sintió que el destino de nueva cuenta les jugaba una tetra. A pesar del tiempo, de las circunstancias, de todo, su corazón comenzó a latir desembocado como cuando era un adolescente, solo ella tenía ese poder sobre él. Nunca hubiera esperado encontrarla ahí, ese día en específico. Ella miraba por la ventana, lucía triste. Regreso a su villa y se encerró en su habitación. Trató de leer, de tocar la harmónica, de recordar los versos de Shakespeare, pero no podía dejar de pensarla, de añorarla._

 _Candy creyó verlo frente a la mansión, sabía que al mudarse a Escocia corría el riesgo de encontrarse con él. Pero ella deseaba que él la olvidara, que los dos continuaran con sus vidas y dejarás atrás el pasado._

 _Se sentó aun mirando por la ventana, aquel día se había levantado angustiada y nerviosa, no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo su mente evoco aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos. La sensación de que algo iba a pasar no se borró en toda la mañana y decidida a olvidarse de aquello salió a cabalgar, aunque no obtuvo la paz que buscaba._

 _Al día siguiente la calma volvió a Candy, quiso convencerse de que su angustia se debía únicamente a la fecha._

 _A la hora del desayuno, el ama de llaves de la mansión deposito una nota a su lado._

 _La rubia tembló en cuanto reconoció la caligrafía. No lo había imaginado el día anterior. Terry estaba ahí, en Escocia._

 _La carta tenía apenas unas frases._

 ** _Deseo verte, si queda una pequeña parte de ti que aún me ame, sabrás dónde encontrarme._**

 _Ni siquiera la había firmado. Quiso rechazar la oferta, pero debía reconocer que se moría de ganas por verlo. Saber de su vida, de por qué estaba en la granja Fressange y aquella ansias fueron más grandes que su voluntad._

 _No escribió una nota, fue a la mansión Grandchester. Él abrió la puerta, desesperado por la respuesta a su nota. Y entonces la vio. Estaba frente a frente. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que no había pasado un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero fue precisamente ese tiempo el que los hizo disfrutar el reencuentro._

 _Comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas, ninguno toco asuntos del pasado, parecía un acuerdo silencioso que ambos querían cumplir._

 _Él le contó que hizo cuando ella se fue del viñedo, el destino de la granja, cómo había declinado la oferta de su padre de conservar el título de duque y que tenía un título menor. Aunque no le importaba porque así se le permitía volver al teatro o al cine, lo seguía pensando._

 _Ella le dijo sobre sus viajes, le hablo un poco del destino de Albert, Archie y de Paty y sobre el embarazo de ésta._

 _Y con ese tema, ambos sintieron que el inevitable viaje al pasado estaba por comenzar._

\- _¿Has sabido de Susana? – preguntó la rubia, al fin y al cabo no sabía cómo es que se había terminado su matrimonio cuando él estuvo desaparecido._

 _Terry la miró de forma extraña y meditó su respuesta. Se supone que no hablarían del pasado y el responder aquello implicaba recordar todo lo acontecido antes y después de eso. El pasado, dentro del pasado._

\- _Me declararon muerto, así que ella se volvió a casar, mi padre mando a su abogado para que ella anulara alguno de sus matrimonios y sin dudarlo firmo los papeles del divorcio, del mío, claro. Ella estaba tan harta como yo de vivir en aquel infierno al que le decíamos matrimonio. No la culpo por engarme ya que nunca le di lo que me pedía._

\- _¿Infierno? Pensé…_

\- _¿Que la amaría? – ella asintió – fuimos un par de ilusos al pensar que su amor bastaba y sobraba para los dos. No voy a negar que intenté amarla, trate de luchar por mi matrimonio, pero al final, ella no se quiso conformar con el poco afecto que yo le daba. Al poco tiempo de casarnos quise adoptar a una pequeña, pero Susana no estuvo dispuesta a compartir, mi ya de por sí dividido amor._

\- _¿Y por qué querías adoptar, la condición de Susuana…?_

\- _Sí, pero nunca pude estar con ella de esa manera – Candy enmudeció, jamás pensó que él le fuera así de fiel – no creí digno amarla con mi cuerpo y no con mi corazón, ese lo entregue hace muchos años – tomo las manos de la mujer – porque nunca he dejado de sentir este amor por ti._

 _Los verdeazules ojos de Terry la miraron con tanta intensidad que Candy sintió su cuerpo arder. Sabía que era sincero, podía verlo. Pero aquel terreno era uno que no quería pisar de nuevo, estaba demasiado dolida, no podía negarse que ella tampoco dejo de sentir ese amor por él, incluso cuando lo creyó Rinslet no dejo de amar a Terry, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de volver a amar y ser feliz, aun si una parte de su corazón le pertenecía a él._

 _Su corazón le decía que se dieran una nueva oportunidad para amar, pero su mente recreó las múltiples separaciones y se levantó de su asiento, dándole la espalda. Sentía que si seguía bajo el escrutinio de su mirada todas sus defensas se desvanecerían._

\- _No, por favor, no hablemos más del pasado._

\- _No es el pasado de lo que hablo – y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, dándoles una sensación de deja vú, así se había terminado todo la primera vez, con una promesa que ninguno pudo cumplir – mi amor por ti es en el presente._

\- _Saber que nunca pudiste ser feliz con Susana me hace sentir que nuestra separación fue la peor decisión de nuestras vidas – por los ojos de Candy se escapó una lágrima._

\- _Sí, en mi afán de esforzarme por que no le faltara nada, la deje sola, nunca la hice feliz, ella convirtió esa deuda de gratitud en una prisión de odio y remordimiento. No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido por no defender nuestro amor, si tan solo no te hubiera soltado – Terry la tomó por la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ellos._

\- _No hagas que me sienta peor, no quiero recordar eso. Además, es demasiado tarde para nosotros, yo no soy la misma de antes, mi vida es diferente. Lo intentamos, jugamos las cartas que le destino nos dio y siempre perdimos. No estamos hechos para estar juntos – respondió ella vehementemente y giró la cara, él roso con sus labios la suave mejilla de la rubia – No podría soportar una nueva separación, estoy cansada de tanto dolor._

Sheere pensó ¿por qué no darse otra oportunidad para ser felices, por qué ceder ante el miedo y el dolor?

Y acaso, ¿no lo había hecho ella misma en la flor de su juventud?

La joven pelinegra miro a Leandro, él había sido su salvación, cuando pensó que sus días solo podrían ser grises, él se coló como una luz cálida.

Ella no huyó de él, a pesar de su pasado, del dolor que otros le habían causado. A diferencia de Candy ella supo ver el amor y se permitió perder el control, entregándose a los labios y brazos de su ahora novio. Porque era una tontería permitir que el amor se nos escapara de las manos.

Sabía que nunca le había dicho "te amo", pero ¿era necesario? Para muchas personas las palabras tenían más peso que las acciones, pero ella era diferente, Leandro podía sentir su amor. Estaba segura de ello.

Él le había dicho que su pasado era suyo y así se quedaría. Algún día, quizá, se atrevería a escribir un diario como el de Candy y Terry. No sabía si su historia sería como la de ellos, pero si alguien podía sacar algo bueno de ella, valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

 _Candy intentó correr, salir huyendo de ahí y no volver nunca más. Pero esta vez Terry no se lo permitió, la tomó del brazo antes de que ella lograra su cometido._

\- _Siempre huiste, pero esta vez no, Candy, ya no somos un par de chiquillos torpes que no supieron defender su amor, quiero que te quedes y escuches todo lo que he callado y lo que pase después, será decisión de ambos._

 _La rubia aceptó que él tenía razón, ella siempre oculto su dolor de los seres que quería, pero aquel día, cuando intentaron matarla y Rinslet la había rescatado y llevado a su cabaña se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de mitigar el dolor era hablando de él, porque mientras lloraba en los brazos de aquel caballero sintió que poco a poco se liberaba del peso de su corazón y sólo hasta entonces, se permitió darse una nueva oportunidad para amar._

 _Ambos tenía heridas, el destino quizá no le había jugado una mala broma al reunirlos tantas veces, quizá habían sido ellos, que con sus malas decisiones se empeñaban en deshacer lo que estaba escrito._

\- _De acuerdo, hablemos._

\- _¿Sabes por qué te mande solo un pasaje de ida cuando te invite a Nueva york?_

\- _Imagino que querías que me quedará a tu lado para que iniciáramos una vida juntos._

\- _Ese hubiera sido siempre el ideal. Después del estreno pensaba llevarte a algún sitio donde te pediría que te casarás conmigo. Aunque no fue una decisión precipitada, cuando estuve estable económicamente y aún sin saber que estabas en Chicago, compré una sortija… para ti – Candy se estremeció, ella había acariciado esa idea mientras estuvo en Nueva York._

\- _Pero no me contaste lo del accidente._

\- _Estaba devastado, sabía que si te decía, eso lo haría real. Tienes el corazón más noble que conozco, Candy, ¿hubiera cambiado algo decírtelo antes? – ella sabía la respuesta._

\- _No, no hubiera cambiado nada, igual me hubiera marchado, pero hubiera evitado el dolor y el abandono al verte a su lado._

\- _Nunca quise casarme con Susana, pero me sentía perdido y culpable. Quería detenerte, lo intenté y me rechazaste, necesitaba que te quedarás a mi lado para darme valor, para enfrentar todo ese asunto, juntos._

\- _Pero no aprendiste – soltó Candy, él la miró sin comprender – Cuando Bar te estaba chantajeando con Chase, debiste ser sincero conmigo, en tu afán de protegerme, me hieres, siempre soy yo quien termina lastimada._

\- _No quería ponerte en peligro, Bar estaba desquiciada, si hubiera sabido que Drake tenía sus propios planes, te hubiera dicho, daría cualquier cosa para que tú no sufrieras. Pensé que Albert me ayudaría, él te iba a sacar de la iglesia y explicarte._

\- _Albert, pero no fue al que plantaron en el altar, tú debiste decirme y como dije, en tu afán de protegerme, me lastimas profundamente._

 _Ambos guardaron silencio, desde el momento en que se separaron el tiempo quedo suspendido para ellos, la vida no era igual, todo parecía cubierto por una neblina densa, incluso la esperanza desapareció y en lugar de vivir, simplemente sobrevivieron._

\- _Siempre albergue la idea de que me buscarías, pero en ninguna de nuestras separaciones lo has hecho. Y he pensando en ello, me doy cuenta de que siempre he sido yo quien ha corrido detrás de ti y la única vez que debiste perseguirme a mí, no lo hiciste. – hablo, apenada._

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _Necesitabas pensar las cosas sin la presión de mi presencia, esa decisión no le correspondía a nadie más que a ti y al final, la tomaste, si fue la correcta o no, eso ya no importa. A veces, cuando pienso en eso, llego a la conclusión de que tus dudas eran debido a que lo nuestro no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a algo así_

\- _¿Y si te hubiera perseguido?_

\- _Eso hubiera significado madurez. La determinación de quedarte a mi lado, me hubiera convencido para pelear por lo nuestro y nada, ni siquiera la situación o los sentimientos de Susana me hubieran convencido de que era la decisión incorrecta. Pero cuando nos encontraste a Susana y a mí en la azotea del hospital, lo único que pude ver en ti, fueron dudas, que el peso de la culpa sería siempre la cruz que arrastraríamos en nuestra vida. Una vida así nos hubiera hecho aún más daño que una despedida._

\- _¡Fui un cobarde! No supe cómo luchar por lo nuestro. Si tan solo hubiera sido mayor..._

\- _Sí, éramos unos niños, no supimos enfrentarnos a la vida, nos rendimos sin pelear. Tú seguiste tu camino y yo opte por seguir mi vida y tener un compañero de vida._

\- _¿Te ibas a casar por amor? – preguntó, temeroso y al mismo tiempo deseoso de la respuesta. Necesitaba saberlo, la experiencia les había enseñado que no podían seguir haciendo conjeturas, la verdad era lo único que pudo haberlos salvado de ese destino tan cruel._

\- _Sí, él era mi amigo. Oren supo ganarse mi corazón con detalles pequeños, él mismo tenía heridas y juntos tratamos de sanarlas. Además sentí que con él podría formar una familia. Ahora sé que Oren no solo me busco por mi dinero, en algún punto me quiso, pero le gano la codicia que le sembró Neil. Él le contó toda nuestra historia, o la versión que quiso y Oren desconfió de mí, tomo mi dote y con el corazón roto, huyo, dejándome una nueva herida en el alma._

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

\- _Albert se enteró por Oren, Neil estaba en malos negocios y necesitaba dinero, convenció a Oren de que fueran socios y cuando lo arrestaron, Neil se quedó con el dinero. Lo uso para algunos negocios turbios, Albert sabía eso, igual que la tía abuela, pero la justicia siempre está a favor del dinero. Como consideración a su hijastra, Sarah Leagan, Elroy pudo evitar que Neil pisará la cárcel. Al fallecer mi tía, ella les dejo una jugosa herencia a los Leagan, Neil de nuevo uso su dinero para negocios fallidos y hace poco lo arrestaron por fraude. Albert se lo advirtió y por eso no moverá un dedo para sacarlo de prisión._

\- _¿Pensabas decirme lo de tu boda? – preguntó, harto de escuchar sobre los Leagan, que tanto daño les habían hecho._

\- _Hubiera sido muy fácil que lo leyeras en el diario, pero mi familia detuvo el anuncio a petición mía. En cuento volviera de Londres, aprovechando mi estancia en Nueva York, pensaba buscarte para decírtelo._

\- _No me debías nada._

\- _No, no te lo debía. Pero quería saber si por fin, los dos podríamos olvidarnos del pasado y ser felices._

\- _Te odie, solo por un segundo. Yo estaba libre y me sentí desesperado por ser tan tonto, si tan solo hubiera renunciado a Susana, pero parece que estoy destinado a perderte una y otra vez._

\- _Te digo algo, en el fondo siempre creí que llegarías a la iglesia para impedir mi boda y luego ambos huiríamos tomados de la mano._

 _Sabían que se estaba lastimando con esa confesiones, pero era necesario sanar las heridas._

\- _Después de que él me dejo en el altar – continuó Candy – y de que tú no llegaste por mí, decidí que era el momento de continuar con mi vida, aceptar que no era una mujer hecha para el amor, después de todo, por algo me abandonaron mis padres en el Hogar de Pony._

\- _No digas eso, Candy, eres una persona fácil de amar. Cuando me dijiste que te ibas casar, me sentí devastado. Fue entonces cuando mi vida cambió, estuve a punto de morir y Bar me encontró. Si lo pienso con detalle, si ella no me hubiera mentido, tal vez hubiera encontrado el amor en sus brazos. Solo que con el tiempo ella se convirtió en mi nuevo celador. ¿Y sabes algo? Como Rinslet aún sentía que tú estabas aquí – y tomó la mano de la rubia, posándola en su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón._

\- _Los dos vivimos dos vidas. Lamento que no pudieras ser feliz con Susana, pero cómo íbamos a saberlo en ese entonces – Candy retiró su mano del pecho masculino. Quería mantenerse firme, ella sabía que era muy tarde para continuar con esa historia._

\- _Sí, es inútil lamentarse por ello, aunque eso no evita que aún duela… - se miraron por un largo rato, él sonrió y bajo la mirada, pensando si debía preguntar o no. Tomó las manos de la pecosa y la miró nuevamente, con una intensidad que hizo temblar a Candy, creyó que si la seguía mirando de esa amanera, ella se rendiría a él, intentó deshacer el agarre, pero él se lo impidió - ¿me amas? – el corazón de Candy se encogió, sabía que él se lo preguntaría, cuántas veces había dicho esas palabras, pero nunca a Terry, al menos, no como él mismo. Se juró que nunca más las repetiría, pero algo en su interior la empujo a ser sincera con él… y consigo misma._

\- _Siempre te he amado, desde ese día en el mar y hasta hoy y sé que lo seguiré haciendo mañana y por el resto de mi vida._

 _Terry, dejándose llevar, besó a Candy. Su confesión era un bálsamo para su corazón. Poco a poco, la tomó entre sus brazos._

\- _Pero – logró decir ella, rompiendo el beso – eso no cambia nada, Terry, es momento de aceptar que nuestro tiempo paso._

 _Y esta vez, sí logró huir de sus brazos._

\- ¡Cobarde! – gritó Sheere. No entendía cómo Candy nuevamente le daba la espalda al amor, entendía que estaba dolida, que tenía el corazón partido, pero todo el universo había confabulado para reunirlos una vez más, quizá la última vez y ella no quería recapacitar - ¡Le acaba de confesar que lo ama, que siempre lo amará! – se exasperó.

Ella más que nadie creía que el amor no lo curaba todo, que es uno quien debe poner también de su parte. Pero no lograba entender a Candy.

En la cena le contó a Leandro la historia.

\- Es entendible que tenga miedo – lo escuchó decir – después de tantas separaciones, ¿podrías ser feliz con alguien, sabiendo que la separación es algo inminente?

\- Pero sin importar el tiempo, la vida a lado de la persona que amamos es lo más maravilloso que puede haber – los ojos de Leandro se llenaron de sorpresa al escuchar a Sheere hablar así.

\- La historia es hermosa, Sheere, pero no puedes esperar que terminé con un final feliz, así no es la vida, al menos, no para todo el mundo.

\- Pero es culpa de las personas. Es tan fácil amarte, Leandro, el amor no debería ser complicado. Te amo y me amas, qué más hay.

\- ¿Tú… me amas? – en su excitación por el tema, la pelinegra no había pensado en sus palabras, por un momento no supo qué decir y sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Claro que te amo, Leandro. Siempre lo haré.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Se besaron intensamente, mientras ella lo empujaba al lecho y se fusionaban en un solo ser, conscientes de sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué Candy se empeñaba en complicarse la vida? Se preguntó Sheere mientras Leandro dormía, volviendo a su lectura.

 _No lo vi durante dos semanas, incluso llegue a pensar que se había marchado de la villa, aunque no podía asegurarlo porque me había recluido en mi habitación todo ese tiempo. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y necesitaba aire fresco._

 _Aquella mañana con una fuerza de voluntad que no era la mía, me sentí atraída por la laguna donde nos besamos por primera vez, sabía que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada, pero desde mi llegada a Escocia me había alejado de ese lugar. La plática con Terry ayudo a apaciguar mis heridas, pero no pudo aplacar el miedo de intentarlo de nuevo._

Sheere había aprendido a reconocer la letra de Terry.

 _Los días se convirtieron en semanas. Quise buscarla, convencerla de que podíamos estar juntos nuevamente. Yo más que nada en el mundo deseaba estar a su lado._

 _Le di su espacio, pero la idea de estar cometiendo los mismo errores de antes, no me abandono. Por primera vez, sería yo quien fuera tras ella, no esperaría a que el destino nos presentará una nueva oportunidad para reencontrarnos, esta vez yo la buscaría, derribaría todas las barreras de su corazón, era tiempo para luchar por nuestro amor. Y con esa resolución en mente salí de la villa para dirigirme a la mansión de Candy._

 _Pero una figura que se desplazaba por el terreno llamó mi atención. ¿Podía ser el momento más perfecto?_

 _Me acerqué a ella, sigilosamente, aún no se percataba de mi presencia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomé por la cintura._

 _Candy comenzó a temblar ante su cercanía, no necesitaba girarse para saber quién la tenía presa entre sus brazos._

 _A pesar de ser una mujer de 27 años, con él volvía a ser una chiquilla cuyo corazón latía sin control e incapaz pronunciar palabra alguna._

\- _Aquí te besé – comenzó él._

\- _Y aquello terminó con un par de bofetadas – respondió, intentando soltarse del abrazo._

\- _Así ha sido siempre nuestra vida, cosas buenas y cosas malas. Ambos intentamos cumplir una promesa, pero yo nunca pude y tú tampoco – lo aseguró – Y lo sé porque estás aquí sola, mientras tus amigos y familia continuaron con sus vidas y lograron ser felices. Nosotros no pudimos, mi alma siempre ha estado incompleta sin ti. Hace unos días me confesaste que me amas, ¿por qué sigues aferrada a que no nos merecemos una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos?_

\- _¿Y si no dura? No podría soportar de nuevo ese dolor. Sería como la muerte en vida._

\- _¿Y acaso no estamos muriendo cada día que no estamos juntos? Prefiero tener un aroma de tu cabello, un beso de tu boca o un roce de tu mano a una eternidad sin ti, Candy. Porque por un instante conmigo, podría sobrevivir al dolor de una nueva separación, si es que eso llegase a pasar. Sin ti no soy nada, solo un manojo de recuerdos y besos robados que no me bastan para seguir viviendo. Estoy cansado de que la vida me dé reveses sin obtener nada a cambio. Hace años no tuve el valor para perseguirte, pero no pienso rendirme esta vez. Te amo, quiero una vida a tu lado, pero también quiero que tú lo desees y por eso voy a esperar el tiempo necesario a que tú decidas que quieres recorrer la vida a mi lado._

 _Y estando así, él tomó la barbilla de la chica y giró levemente su rostro para besarla. Candy se abandonó a los besos de Terry. La rubia tenía muchas emociones encontradas despecho, humillación, desconfianza, pero a pesar de ellas, la que vibraba más fuerte en su corazón era el amor. En los brazos de Terry sentía que sería capaz de olvidarlo todo, no podía dejar que su orgullo y ego heridos la apartaran de la felicidad. Segura de que si perdía esa oportunidad se sentiría incompleta por el resto de sus días._

\- _Creo que no tendrás que esperar. Te amo, Terry – rompió el silencio – hemos esperado mucho tiempo el "por siempre felices" pero ya no puedo más, no sé qué pasará mañana entre nosotros, que nos tiene deparado la vida, pero hoy no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero amarte aquí y ahora, después, el tiempo dirá._

 _Candy se giró para quedar frente a él, mirándose a los ojos olvidaron por completo el mundo mientras sus labios se encontraban una vez más._

 _Y ahí donde había nacido su amor, con un beso sellaron su destino y la historia inconclusa por fin tuvo su final._

\- ¿Y qué paso después? – se preguntó Sheere cuando el diario terminó. No había más hojas, ningún otro indicio de que habían sido felices – La historia no puede terminar así.

Leandro veía todo la escena desde la cama, con su portátil sobre las piernas.

\- Bueno, nena, si tanto quieres saberlo – le dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla – puedo asegurarte que ellos fueron felices. Después de un año, se casaron en una ceremonia muy íntima. Y en su primer aniversario recibieron a su primogénito. Dos años después tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Jane.

\- ¿Jane? Tu abuela se llama Jane – él le sonrió – por eso tenías el diario. La villa era de tu familia.

\- Así es, Sheere. Mi abuela fue la última descendiente de los Grandchester.

\- ¿Pero tú?

\- No, yo soy Leandro Yared, mi abuela se casó con Chase Yared.

\- ¿Chase, el chico que cuidaba la granja?

\- Así es, mi bisabuelo se la regaló. Él se encargó de ella y aunque era 15 años mayor que mi abuela, sus padres aceptaron de buena gana su matrimonio, ellos se amaron hasta el último día, como mis bisabuelos. De hecho, ellos murieron con horas de diferencia. Terry lo dijo, sin ella era capaz de dejarse morir y ¡lo cumplió! El diario me lo dio mi abuela para ti, porque vio en ti un amor puro por mí, pero también el orgullo que alguna vez estuvo a punto de separar a mis bisabuelos. Yo lo leí cuando era más joven, su historia es hermosa y sé que algo debió enseñarte porque me confesaste que me amabas – y le guiñó el ojo.

Sheere no lo admitiría en ese momento, pero sí, había aprendido de la historia de Candy que el amor es aquello que quieres vivir en el momento y que no puedes ver pasar la vida de largo solo por tener miedo de vivirla.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

¿Qué tal el final? De verdad espero que les haya gustado, que la lectura de este fic valiera la pena.

Me alegra saber que están ahí, que disfrutan, lloran y se enojan con esta historia que pensé nunca vería la palabra fin.

Marina W, las dos chicas que firman como Guest, Yoliki, Fran, Josie, Dianley, Paty Grandchester, Alondra, Adoradandrew, Sayuri, Mimi, Phambe, Candice White y lectoras anónimas, aprecié muchos sus palabras a mi historia, en verdad…

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

14 – jun – 2017

Ceshire…


End file.
